


The City of Storybrooke

by Girlintown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, No fairytales, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlintown/pseuds/Girlintown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Mills is the son of the Mayor and Commissioner, two women determined to clean up the city of Story Brooke. Peter Pan is head of one of the most prominent gangs there is. The two are from different even opposing worlds but they do meet. Romance blossoms but their different words will pull them apart or will they ?<br/>Meanwhile Regina and Emma are forced to face their lingering feelings for one another while the gangs around Storybrooke wage on with their war-well not really a war because you can win war.</p><p>Warning Spoiler for the show inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mayor's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make this at least 10 chapters all the same length as this one. Also for the purposes of the story I am ignoring the whole Peter Pan being the great grand father of Henry Mills because despite what Once Upon A Time thinks not everyone has to be related. Hope you enjoy. Constructive Criticism is Welcome.

 

Emma Swan, head of Storybrooke Police Force, was summoned to the newly elected Mayor Mill's office. Emma had held her position for just over a year. She had been in the police force nearly ten years. A tall and striking woman with a mane of long golden hair, she wore no make up and always seemed to have a frown on her face. That permanent frown was something her son she and her ex wife, Regina Mills shared. One of three things anyway. Emma knocked on the Mayor's office door. She heard a voice from inside calling her in. Stepping into the office she came face to face with her ex-wife and newly elected Mayor of Storybrooke Regina Mills. The Mayor was an attractive woman. She had a black bob haircut, wore red lipstick and dressed in a crisp red-skirt suit.

'Commissioner Swan' the Mayor said 'good morning to you' she pointed to the seat in front of her. Emma sat.

'Madam-Mayor congratulations on your recent election win' said Emma.

'Thank you' said Regina 'but lets stop with the formalities here Emma, we know each other too well for that.'

'I feel it best to remain professional in these circumstances' Emma said.

'In what circumstances? The ones where we don't have a son together'? Regina said.

'Fine Regina if that's how you want this to go down. How is Henry?' Emma said.

'It is and he is doing very well' Regina said 'he is looking forward to seeing you this weekend. How's Hook ?'

'Well, still in recovery from surgery though' Emma said.

'Well glad to hear there no complications. Now to business business, you know what I said during the election?'

'That you were going to clean up Storybook. The most crime invested city in the country' Emma said.

'That's it and the first steps in doing that are cutting down on two things drugs and guns' Regina said 'For the addicts themselves I am currently looking to developing a rehabilitation program but for the suppliers, the big boys, at the top I want them in prison. I will also be passing laws on stricter gun control for this city.'

'Sounds like you intend to pass some crazy legislation while you can. Be careful Regina you won't always have this much power' said Emma.

'But right now I do and I need your help. Look I know we have had our differences and we have a history. I am not asking you to like me but I am asking you have faith in me, to trust me and my abilities to do this because I need your help' Regina swallowed. She extended her hand to Emma 'Woman to Woman will your help me Commissioner Swan'? Emma grasped Regina's hand in her own and shook it firmly.

'Well glad that's been sorted out' Regina said. 'Passing laws is all well and good but you know the two who I want you to bring in no matter what the cost maybe'

'Gold and Pan' Emma said. 'They have alluded the police force for years. Do you honestly think we could catch them now ? Regina if I could arrest them they would already be facing the electric chair' said Emma.

'Commissioner Swan that was before you had me as Mayor of Storybrooke' Regina said smiling.

'Who's being formal now ? Drop the Commissioner Swan business. It's Emma'.

 

$

 

Peter Pan was the owner of a pub called Neverland in the North District of Storybrooke. He was a young man of twenty one. He had a shock of curly dark hair and was considered very handsome by many of the women who worked in Neverland. He sat at the bar reading yet another newspaper full of Regina and her elections schemes. He scoffed and throw it away.

'What a load of rubbish' he said 'she probably doesn't intend to keep half of it. All she wants is the power like all the rest of them. They will say anything. At least Gold and I keep our deals'. He heard laughter at that. He turned around to see Bell laughing at him. She was one of his oldest friends and something of an attorney for his business. She was short woman, her hair was also bushy and curly, the colour of straw. She had a thing for green-all her cloths were green.

'What's so funny'? He asked.

'Oh nothing, just that if I was to make a deal with you I would pay very close attention to how you phrased things' she said 'but I will say this do not underestimate this woman. I knew her once and she is ruthless. You're right in that she cares greatly about power but she that just gives her more reason to stuff you and Mr. Gold out as she won't want to share it.'

'Do tell me of your history with the Mayor' said Peter motioning towards a booth in the corner. But she shook her head.

'Another time Peter, it's a juicy story though' she said smiling. Peter rolled his eyes.

'Oh and by the way are you ever going to make a move on that darling Wendy?' said Bell.

'What?' Peter said pausing.

'Don't tell me you haven't noticed the looks she gives you. I know she is something of hostage around her but the girl has a lot of potential and could be more then just eye candy for Gold and his men when they drop by' Bell said as she took a seat at the bar and twirled around in the chair.

'I am not holding her hostage she agreed to work for me' he said. Bell rolled her eyes 'besides I pay her very well for what she does and have no interest in pursuing that kind of a relationship with anyone currently'.

'Peter you can't hold out on all these lovely girls forever' Bell said.

'I can do whatever I want Bell' he said 'there are no kings in this city. Only me'.

'Well my my aren't you full of yourself today'? She said.

'What else can you tell me about Regina ? Does she have a weakness ?' Peter said.

'Back when I knew her I would have said no she doesn't but not any more' said Bell.

'What do you mean'? He said.

'She and her ex-wife have a son together. I have seen the way she looks at him. Would say he is one of the few people that ruthless bitch actually cares about' said Bell.

'Really how old is he and what's his name?' said Peter.

'Harry or something like that. I think he's around seventeen or so. Apparently he doesn't have many friends though' said Bell.

'Interesting the poor boy must be lonely. Maybe he could do with some magic in his life' said Peter Pan with a smile.

'I know that look what are you plotting'? Bell said

'Nothing only giving poor little Harry Mills some fun that his mothers would not approve of. His name is actual Henry, Bell' said Peter.

'Did you look him up'? She said.

'Yes actually, isn't a single picture of him though' said Peter.

'His mother is really protective of him. Doesn't let the camera's near him' she said.

'Aww so the little boy has an over protective mummy' Peter said.

'Do you have a crush Peter' said Bell.

'Of course not. I have never mate the kid.' he said.

'He's not that much younger then you' she said 'but he does remind me a little bit of you though now that I think about it. From what I know of his mother...well one of them'.

'Dear god could you mention having two mothers. One for me was bad enough but two ? One being the Mayor and another being the Commissioner'? He said shaking his head.

'Yeah but then again no one is going to touch a hair on his little head. Oh and by the way when I joked if you had a crush on him you said you didn't know him. You didn't mention the fact you are both men' she said smiling.

'What are you implying'? Said Peter.

'Only that I can read you like a book, you're still that lost little boy' she said.

'No I am the leader of the lost boys' he said.

'Oh my my Malcolm you're still in the pocket of'-she started.

'Shut up you stupid tinker' Peter said fetching his coat and heading out of the bar deciding he had had enough.

'I don't know what she be playing at with that type of teasing and the use of that name' Thought Peter as he walked on have a crush on Henry Mills as if he and I are from two completely different worlds, we could never meet.

 

$

 

If there was one thing Henry Mills disliked about his sessions with Archie Hopper it was when the topic of conversation turned towards Girls.

'You seem to be very quiet on the topic of romantic partners, Henry' said Dr. Hopper 'it strikes me as unusual when most of the young men I see are crazy for women' he smiled.

Henry looked away from his Therapist. He was a handsome young man with brown hair and green eyes. He had high cheeks bones and straight nose. He was still in his school uniform except the tie which was always the first thing he got rid of when the bell went. Dr Hopper's office was small and somewhat stuffy but still it was welcoming at all times and Henry always felt safe sitting there. Doctor Hooper was a tall balding man with little of his ginger hair remaining.

'While friendly he is perceptive' Henry thought to himself then again he is also bound by confidentiality and has never repeated the things I say to him to either of my mothers so maybe I can trust him with this. You know I think I should it would be a relief to be honest with someone about it.

'Dr Hooper' Henry said 'the reason why I have never mentioned girls is because well I think I might be gay.

'I thought as much' said Dr Hopper 'do either of you mother's know about this'?

'No. You would think it would be easy for the guy with two mums to come out and say he is attracted to guys but both of them seem to be so wrapped up in their work and themselves' Henry said.

'Tell it is Emma who is currently involved with a man isn't it'? Said Dr. Hopper. Henry nodded 'and Regina is single isn't she'? Henry nodded.

'How do you view themselves then'? Dr. Hopper said 'what are their labels.'

'Regina is a lesbian and Emma I don't know really she hasn't commented on it since getting involved with Killian' said Henry.

'I see' said Dr. Hopper.

'It's not like there is someone in my life currently, there is no boyfriend to hide so I don't know' Henry said.

'What if there was a boyfriend'?

'I don't know. I used to be able to talk to Regina but now I am not so sure any more and I will be leaving for college pretty soon. I want to talk to her about this before I go' said Henry.

'Maybe you should because sooner or later there will be a boy in the picture and you will have to tell them. Do any of your friends know'?

'No and it's really uncomfortable. Violet might suspect something but she hasn't asked me and Felix's is as clueless as ever. Actually I am worried about him' said Henry 'he has been acting strangely recently almost as if he is keeping something secret. Sometimes I think he's flat out on drugs the way he is carrying on. He stopped showing up at school' Henry shrugged.

'Maybe it's time Henry you considered opening up to people some more. It' s been six years since your mothers got divorced and you have been closing yourself off ever since. Those two women love your more then anything. You need to be more open, you owe it to them and to yourself' said Dr. Hopper. 'I have heard about your friend Felix and your current problems at School. Whatever you friend Felix's is going through however is not your battle and do not lay waste to yourself over it'.

'I know Felix is not my responsibility' said Henry 'I have to look after myself'

'You do but there is also letting those who love help you look after yourself and their is no shame in that'.

 

$

 

Regina picked Henry up after his session and they drove home in silence. As soon as he was home Henry went straight to his room and curled up in his bed. Thank God it's a Friday he thought. Maybe I should tell Regina about the whole maybe I am gay thing. After all she won't freak out or anything like that after all. He went downstairs to look for her but all he found was a note on the fridge saying she had gone out on important business and that there was meal in the fridge. He ripped up the note and went back to bed. All that of trying to pluck up my courage for nothing. He had his head under the covers and closed his eyes, he wasn't hungry. He felt exhausted.

 

$

 

Henry Mills answered his ringing phone while still in bed.

'Hey Henry want to come with me and Felix's to a party tomorrow night' ?

'Sure thing Wendy where is it going to be at'?

'At the crocodile in the city centre' she said.

'Cool. How's work going for you' said Henry 'where is it you work again'?

'Oh at this office down town' said Wendy 'only after School and weekends'.

'Cool I'll see you tomorrow night then' Henry said and hang up. His mother wouldn't mind him spending the night out and in fact encouraged him to do so. Said she wasted her youth stuck in her room.

'With a mother like my grandmother I am hardly surprised of that, dear god Cora was a scary woman' Henry mused to himself. Who knows what could happen maybe I will meet Peter Pan himself Henry laughed as if Peter Pan would be at a party Wendy Darling had invited him to.

 

$

 

Peter Pan sighed.

'What's wrong'? Said Wendy Darling.

'You know I hate these types of thing' said Peter Pan.

'Of course I know that but here is the thing' said Wendy 'a lot of people who work for you will be there and so will a lot of people we have gotten hooked. It is the perfect chance to make some real fucking money Peter'.

'Yes I know and that is why I am going. We need the cash if we want to stay ahead of Mr. Gold and his crowd' said Peter 'I don't need you to explain things to me Wendy you invited some people from outside the business of course'.

'Yes of course, always good to get some new blood' she said.

 

$

 

Emma Swan headed up four flights of stairs to her and her husband's apartment. Since she and Regina had separated and then divorced she had returned to dating men.

'Wonder what that would make me now I suppose bisexual would be the closet thing' she thought even though labels really should be left for jars. Her husband Killian Jones was a wealthy business man and had the look of a stereotypical bad boy with black beard stable and a strong jaw. As soon as her mother Mary Margaret had seen him she had laughed as it was just so typical of Emma falling for the bad boys. As soon as she entered her apartment she felt a man wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck.

'How many times Killian do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that' said Emma.

'Oh but it is just so much fun. How did the meeting with Regina go'? He said.

'Oh are you jealous of my ex wife and mother of my child' she said.

'Maybe just a tad' he said kissing her neck again.

'We're over a long time ago Killian' Emma said as she slipped out of his grasp and turned to face him 'if it wasn't for Henry I doubt we would still have contact at all. She and I could never go back to being friends'.

'Why not if there is nothing between you two'? He said.

'That's your insecurity talking again. Because there is just too much history there and every time I see her it all comes flooding back' said Emma.

'Fair enough' said Killian.

'Don't be jealous' Emma said 'let make some dinner shall we'?

'Sure' said Killian 'Henry will be here this weekend won't he'?

'Yes he will' Emma smiled. She couldn't wait to see her son again. She still had pictures of Henry as a baby on the mental piece and Regina had given her some photos of him growing up. She smiled bitterly she had missed out on so much. But she was here now and was cooking a good meal for her husband and her son would be here this weekend. 'All is well really....I would like to think that if it wasn't for Regina as Mayor...she will clean out this city but at what cost....all things come with a price' she thought to herself

 

 

$

 

Regina Mills had just arrived home and noted that her son still hadn't eaten. She sighed and went upstairs and knocked on his door. He didn't answer so she pushed the door open and saw that he was fast asleep. She shook her head.  
I know he need to talk to me but I have just been so busy these days. I should take him out for dinner tomorrow instead of leaving a plate of frozen food here in the house for him.

 

$

 

But the next day Henry had other plans. Wendy Darling and her two brothers picked him up as 8 pm and Regina had no choice but to hold off on dinner plans. She did say to Henry though before he left.

'Henry I want us to go for Dinner on Monday'?

'Okay sure mum as long as you're not busy' said Henry.

'I will make time. Remember I am your mother and I love you' she said and kissed his forehead before he headed off to Wendy Darling's car. Regina sighed. Hopefully Emma can talk to him while he's at her place during the weekend Regina thought.

 

$

 

The club Wendy was taking him to was perhaps was the most popular one in Story Brook City. Henry wondered vaguely how many people would be there. There were a lot. The three floors of the club were packed. Felix and Violet mate them at the door.

'Your employer is here' said Felix to Wendy. Henry and Violet blinked. Wendy shot him a look and taking him by the arm disappeared into the club.

'What was that about'? Violet said.

'Don't know but why would her employer be here'? Said Henry 'She works in a stuffy office in town doesn't she'?

'That's what she always said to me. But she's never actually mentioned the name of the place' said Violet. Henry shrugged.

'Maybe her employer is younger then we think' he said.

 

$

 

Peter Pan listened to Wendy's report on her recent sales. She was good very good. Bell had a point maybe he should put her to more use. He dismissed her. Turning he looked down from the balcony of the club to a dance floor where he saw a boy at the bar.

'That is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen' he thought before going to the dance floor and walking towards him.

'Hey there fancy a drink?' He said to the boy.

'Sure' he said.

'You're definitely too young to be in this bar' Peter said 'what's your name and how old are you'?

'My name is Henry and I assure you I am old enough to be in this club' he said. Peter grinned this guy had a sense of humour.

'Well glad to hear it because there is an even better club just across the street' Peter said.

'Yeah?' Henry said.

'Yes unless you're here with your girlfriend'?

'Don't have a girlfriend' said Henry.

'Oh. Well let me ask you this' said Peter 'you ever danced with a guy before'?

'No, never' said Henry.

'Lets go over there then' Peter said as he clasped Henry's hand 'guys dance with guys there all the time'. Henry just let himself be pulled away by this stranger, away from his friends, by this handsome man.

 

$

 

The club across the street was much smaller and it had men dancing with men and women dancing with women.

'I've never been to a gay club before' Henry said as he was pulled onto the dance floor by his handsome stranger. The two boys danced to the very slow music and very close together.

'What else have you never done'? Said Peter 'you ever kiss a boy before'?

'No'

'Do you want to'?

'Yes' said Henry. Their lips clasped together. Tongues, mouths and teeth. Henry pulled back gasping.

'You never actually told me your name' Henry said 'or am I just supposed to call you stranger'?

'Handsome stranger'? Peter said and Henry rolled his eyes 'my name is Peter'. Henry smiled at that and kissed him again. He felt Peter's hands wrap around his waist and he ran his finger through Peter's hair. They broke apart and went to one of the couches on the other side of the room. Henry was in Peter's lap. They had to pull apart to catch their breath eventually though.

'Well, what else are we going to do tonight'? Peter said.

'We can't do much because I promised I would be home at a certain time' said Henry.

'How old are you again'? Said Peter 'not old enough to drink at least is what I'm getting'. Henry just smiled at him.

'Can I at least give you my number' Peter said 'please'.

'Okay' Henry said smiling. He pulled out his phone 'what your full name'?

'Peter Pan' Henry was sure he had miss heard. He looked up at the other boy.

'Is that a joke'?

'No my name is Peter Pan' Peter said.

'I'm ....Henry Mills' said Henry.

'Your...the mayor's and commissioner's son....the two women who want me in jail' said Peter. They both stared at each other. Henry shifted off Peter's knee. Only then did he look away. Henry touched his lips, it had been his first kiss. With Peter Pan of all people.

'I think you should go' came Peter's voice. Henry nodded. 'How did you even end up at my club tonight'?

'My friend brought me along' said Henry.

'Who is that'?

'Wendy' said Henry

'Wendy Darling' said Peter.

'She works for you doesn't she' said Henry. Peter nodded and stared at the boy who slowly walked away from him and out of the club. Peter watched him go and licked his lips. That boy was from another World this shouldn't have happened and yet it did. It had happened. Peter Pan bit his lip

'One of my employees has some explaining to do' he thought.

 

$

 

Henry lay in his bed at Emma's apartment curled up in the blankets his eyes closed. But he wasn't asleep. He wanted to see Peter Pan again. He wanted to kiss him again.

'What have I gotten myself into, He's a monster, a complete monster. There is a reason why my mothers want to lock him up. But...he did let me go....when he could have done anything to me. Why didn't he...'Henry got up and walked around his room. 'I want to see him again. Dear God I want to see him again. I want to understand him. I really am my mothers son.'

 

 


	2. The Second Meeting

 

Henry didn’t tell his mothers about his first kiss with Peter Pan. He hadn’t even told them he was gay and now this had happened. He was kept awake at night thoughts about how he could meet Peter Pan again. He wanted to.  The only way he could think of was to go to Peter Pans well known club. The Neverland. Or else he could try and grill Wendy Darling. She after all was the one who had invited him along that night…why had she done that?

                ‘She was up to something’ he thought ‘but what? She is my oldest friend and she invited me along to a party of Peter Pan’s? She knows what could have happened to me there. She know who my mothers are’. Henry twisted around in his bed. He wished sleep would come and take him away but he wasn’t to be so lucky. His teachers would notice the circles under eyes and the way his head drooped. They would talk about ringing his mother but she was such a busy woman really. They wouldn’t bother her. Henry was usually a good student. Another person noticed though. Wendy Darling. She smirked to herself and sighed.

                ‘Won’t be long now Bell’ she thought to herself as she blushed. Henry kept an eye on Wendy out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t until after School he was finally able to corner her. It was just outside the girl’s locker rooms.

                ‘What the hell where you playing at’ said Henry as he caught her arm.

                ‘I am sure I don’t know what you mean Darling’ said Wendy.

                ‘Don’t you Darling me Wendy Darling’ said Henry ‘you invited me to that party. You know who he is and you know who I am. Do you realize what might have happened to me with a guy like that’?

                ‘You would have your first kiss, get hooked on him and what to see him again’ she said. Henry’s grip on her slack a little and she pulled free. ‘I always thought you were gay ever since Nicholas. I’m right then Darling you do want to see him again. I can make it happen’ she said smiling.

                ‘How’? Said Henry.

                ‘Meet me tonight at the Neverland and I will get you into the back room to meet him’ said Wendy.

                ‘Okay’ he said.

                ‘I knew you wouldn’t let me down Darling’ she said.

                ‘What’s with all this Darling Business?’ said Henry.

                ‘Just me being my old self again’ said Wendy. Henry narrowed his eyes but in the end just shrugged it off. He walked away from her after exchanging times to meet.

                ‘I must be mad to be doing this, utterly and totally crazy’ he thought to himself. He headed and as usual it was an empty house with no Regina in sight. There was also no Emma but then again she hadn’t been there for a long time.

                ‘I remember what it would have been like to have a normal up bringing’ he said out loud to himself ‘with both my mum instead of just me and Regina’. There was a photo of Regina and Emma together on the mental piece of the drawing room. Henry took it down. The two women were smiling in it. Regina very obviously pregnant at this stage. Henry smiled. He thought about how Regina had told him. About how he had been conceived.

                ‘I had been told I couldn’t have children my ovaries wouldn’t work. Your other mother Emma had been told she couldn’t become pregnant because her uterus wasn’t working properly. So in the end Henry we found some kind of I guess you could call it well a working strategy. We took an egg from Emma and put it inside my uterus’ she smiled and refilled his hair.

‘What about my Dad’? Said Henry

‘We used a sperm donor for that, you can find out who he is when you turn 18 if that is what you want of course’. But Henry wasn’t sure he wanted that. He had been happy with his mothers and him after all. Until one left and the other entered Public office and now he felt alone.

‘It would be great to have a sibling’ he thought ‘someone to share it all with’. There had been a time when it looked he would have had a sibling. A little brother called Daniel.

                ‘I wonder if Emma and Regina could ever work things out’ he thought ‘I would love to live here with the two of them. It would make the house a little less empty after all if the three of us were here. Maybe they could have another child-they still have frozen embryos after all’. But he knew it was impossible ‘Emma left Regina while she was pregnant with their child, Regina will never forgive such a thing even though she knows why Emma left now….after all the people I should really blame are my grandmothers I suppose’ Cora and Mary Margaret. Henry paused ‘guess that’s one thing though my mom’s got from their mothers, being complicated women. Besides now there is Killian Jones in the picture…he’s like a filthy pirate Emma could do better than that guy. She has had someone better then him. My mum why did she leave I wish they could have just worked things out. If only my grandmother had kept a secret. Had kept Regina’s secret’.

                He headed to his room. Henry could distinctly remember the first time he had been attracted to guys. It had been this boy he had mate called Nicholas at School. Nicholas was handsome and was always flanked by his older sister Paige. They had been Henry’s friends until they moved away. Henry sighed it seemed that everyone he cared about left. Nicholas, Emma (although she had come back eventually), his dad was never in the picture, Regina was always busy with work, Wendy had secrets she was keeping to herself. Felix was off his head. Henry sighed and touched his lips again. Then there was Peter Pan. Henry thought of the things he and Peter could do together. The images filled his mind and he felt very hot.

 

$

 

                Regina Mills noticed the letter from her mother when she got back to her office after a coffee break. Without reading it she tore it up. Cora had sent ….Regina had lost count how many….over the years trying to reconnect.

                ‘Well she at least tries with you’ said Zelena as she watched her sister rip up with the letter. Zelena was taller then Regina with long auburn locks. She like Regina wore a sensible pants suit.

                ‘A little green with envy sis’? Said Regina ‘you know what she is, you were lucky to escape her’.

                ‘I know’ said Zelena ‘I know that now’.

                ‘Anyway have you done what I asked of you’ said Regina and her sister nodded before handed over a briefcase. Regina took it and smiled.

                ‘Everything is there’ said Zelena ‘as soon as we know which hiding place he is now we can have the commissioner mover in and take him with her men. My informant should be finding out for me know’.

                ‘Very good sis’ said Regina.

                ‘One thing though, if we cut off Gold…how do you expect to stop someone from replacing him’? Said Zelena.

                ‘Easy Sis, Gold’s business thrived on having heroin addicts but thanks to the new clinics that offer weaning drugs many people are already getting to sobriety and with Gold gone his whole organization will crumble and before anyone new can amass the resources to stop me the number of addicts in this city will have dropped enough for the business to take a serious hit’ Regina said.

                ‘You make it sound so easy’ said Zelena.

                ‘Oh trust me it was far from being easy but Gold has been losing Ground because of the clinics for a long time’ Regina smirked ‘it has been a long game but I am finally on the cusp of winning’.

                ‘Yes, you’re are on the cusp but sister to sister…don’t neglect things closer to home’ said Zelena.

                ‘What do you mean’? Regina said.

                ‘Henry’ said Zelena ‘and Emma’.

                ‘Once Gold and Pan are behind bars then I will have time to spend with him again’ said Regina ‘this is temporary’.

                ‘Temporary can seem like a long time to a child’ said Zelena ‘I know he’s seventeen but that is still very young’.

                ‘It’ll be fine the game is almost over, I’ve won the battle’ said Regina.

                ‘Yes but can you win the war’ said Zelena.

                ‘This is hardly a war’ said Regina.

                ‘You’re right because you can win a war’ said Zelena.

 

$

 

                Regina went to her car and began driving home when she realized something. Zelena had mentioned Emma as someone she shouldn’t neglect.

                ‘We’ve been over a long time me and Emma’ said Regina ‘everyone knows that. She left me pregnant with our child and to raise another one on my own. Yes she had her reasons I understand that but that doesn’t make it okay. For six years I wiped away every tear, soothed every headache, spent god knows how many nights awake’ Regina felt herself grip the steering wheel. ‘While she was off doing….whatever the hell it was she was doing. No one else better bring this up. Not Zelena and not Maleficent when she come for dinner tomorrow. She is bringing her daughter Lily. Maybe I’ll try and encourage Henry to befriend her. He needs more friends and maybe even a girlfriend’. Regina arrived home to find Henry about to go out again.

                ‘Off again’ she said smiling ‘with who’?

                ‘Wendy Darling’ Henry said.

                ‘Is she more than a friend’? Regina said.

                ‘Mum I have to tell you something’ Henry said.

                ‘What’s wrong’? Regina said.

                ‘Nothing…I won’t ever have a girlfriend…..’ said Henry.

                ‘Oh why not?’ said Regina.

                ‘We can talk more about this tomorrow when I am home but I really have to get going’ said Henry.

                ‘Sure’ said Regina. She hugged him. There went her plans to set him up with Lily. Oh well maybe there would be a girl somewhere down the line now. Henry left and Regina decided to call Maleficent. Maleficent was her oldest friend and at times had been her only friend.

                ‘Hi Mal’ said Regina ‘just making sure you and Lily are still coming by tomorrow’.

                ‘We are’ said Mal ‘is something wrong Regina I can hear it in your voice’?

                ‘Henry just told me he’s never going to have a girlfriend. That’s a really weird thing for a kids to say’ said Regina.

                ‘Have you thought that he might be gay?’ said Mal.

                ‘I have but I wanted him to have an easy life’ said Regina.

                ‘He has two mothers, one genetically and the other gestational, his life is hardly part of the norm as it is Regina’ said Mal. ‘Besides being Queer doesn’t mean life has to be hard. I have found my own joy with my daughter’.

                ‘I know but it always feels like there is something missing from my happy ending. I have power, success, money and a son I love. What else is there’? Said Regina.

                ‘You’re still you love with Emma’ said Mal. Regina laughed but she also coughed.

                ‘You won’t be happy until you have made peace with what happened between you two’ said Mal ‘Look the phone is not where we should have this conversation. We’ll talk more tomorrow.’ Regina went to bed and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

$

 

                Henry headed to the meeting place. Wendy was already there wearing a fur coat.

'Hey’ said Henry ‘do you what to explain to me what your angle here is’ he said.

‘I have no idea what you mean’ she said.

‘Don’t take me for a fool, is this about a girl for you’ said Henry.

‘What do you care? If you want to see Peter again I am you best bet Darling’ said Wendy.

‘True, I could be walking into a trap here but I guess that’s a risk I am just going to have to take’ said Henry. Wendy smiled then but it looked rather forced. Her grip on her coat then also slacked.

‘This way then’ she said ‘we’ll go in the back door.’ Henry followed her. He felt uneasy. What was going on? He had had known Wendy Darling for years and she had always had thing for fur but her recent thing of calling people Darling was strange.

                The Neverland was a large and impressive building. It was one of Storybrooke’s large skyscrapers with a night club at the top. The back door as Wendy had referred to it as was more of side door she opened with a swipe card. They stepped into a plain white room which was ridiculously clean and took an alleviator from there. They rode up….to Neverland. They stepped out of it into the night club at the top. Grabbing hand rather roughly Wendy guided him throw the crowds to a door at the back of the bar. A young woman garbed in dark green with curly blond hair stood guard there smoking a long black cig. She nodded at them and Wendy thrusts Henry inside and the door closed with a snap.

‘I gave orders to be left alone’ Pan said turning. He froze. Behind him Henry could see his friend Felix. He gaped. Felix looked down at the ground. ‘Out Felix’ Peter ordered. Felix left. Peter stared at Henry. ‘What are you doing here wasn’t once enough.’

‘Are all of my friends in league with you, Felix, Wendy, what about Violet? Don’t tell me she works for you’ said Henry.

‘Violet doesn't work for me’ said Peter ‘although I was considering recruiting her at one point’.

‘Oh lovely, it’s like you wanted to find me’ said Henry.

‘No I didn’t. I don’t know what it is about you but have some sort of effect on me. If I knew Wendy was going to bring you that night I wouldn’t have gone near you. Well except to kidnap you maybe and hold you as ransom for you mothers. They really have become a nuisance for me’ said Peter ‘why are you here’?

‘Because I can’t stop thinking about you’ said Henry. He crossed the room and cupped Peters face. The older boy tried to step back but Henry held him there and they kissed again. This kiss was hard and rough nothing like their kisses before.

‘Well you’re in for it now Henry Mills’ said Peter grabbing the other young man’s ass and squeezing it hard ‘I let you go last time. Not again. I am going to fuck you’ He kissed him again and then again. Before pulling him out of the room and to the alleviator. He was going to take Henry back to his apartment and fuck his brains out. Peter could feel his hands trembling as the two kissed again and again in as they went down. Henry pulled at Peter’s hair and Peter ran his hands under Henry’s shirt feeling his muscles. He ran his hand up to Henry’s nipples and gave them a squeeze. Henry jumped. Peter laughed.

 

$

 

What the two boys didn’t see was Bell, Wendy and Felix’s watching them from the shadows.

‘Someone want to explain to me what is going on’ said Felix.

‘Henry is not only gay but screwing Peter Pan’ said Bell.

‘I gathered that much but….how did this come about’ said Felix.

‘Well we all agreed that Peter needed to meet someone’ said Wendy.

‘Yes but the son of the commissioner and the mayor’? Said Felix ‘just want are you two up to’?

‘What do you know you’re not as slow as we thought you were’ said Bell ‘but really all good things in time, right Wendy’? She took hold of Wendy’s hand and smiled.

  ‘Well if it is the Tinker and the devil on the job then I am staying out of the way’ said Felix.

‘No one calls me that any more’ said Wendy ‘and don’t call Bell such a slur either’.

‘Sorry but Cruella Darling just doesn't have the same ring. So what if you are able to dethrone Peter. Someone else will take his place and you will be right back to where you started. The while thing is a pointless pursuit’ said Felix.

‘I will never go back to where I started Darling’ said Wendy. She clicked her tongue and taking Bell’s hand walked away through the crowd leaving Felix alone. He sighed and then turned. He walked out of the nightclub making a mental note to pay a visit to his employer in the mourning.

 

Emma Swan was at the moment her son was kissing Peter Pan outside the hotel Gold. It belonged to Robert Gold. He was Pan’s great rival. Emma knew he was in the pent house at the top of the hotel. She had a warrant for his arrest in a small black bag. He was to be arrested on grounds of Trafficking Drugs and on furthering conspiracies against the city of Storybrooke. Emma was not exactly certain on what Regina had on Gold as she had only been given the word on hour ago to arrest him. But Regina had asked Emma to trust her and that was what Emma was going to do.

‘I bet it has something to do with her sister Zelena’ said August who was standing next to her ‘her and that one Maleficent have their hands in places we can’t get into’.

‘Guess it pays to have once been on the other side of the law’ said Emma ‘you gain their trust. Which means you get to betray them later of course.’ She clicked her tongue and then saw a black van mover into position. A man with a brown beard and curly hair dressed in uniform got out. Emma nodded to him. She then pulled out her gun and her batch.

‘Let’s go’ she said to August and then walked into the Hotel followed by him and Graham. She headed to the receptionist. The young woman stood as though transfixed as she watched Emma approach.

‘I want the key to Robert Gold’s Pent House’ said Emma. The young woman silently handed it over. Emma took the alleviator with August while Graham took the stairs. Emma reached the door to the Pent house first she banged on it. It was opened by a young woman in a yellow dressing gown.

‘Belle Gold I believe’ said Emma Swan, the young woman nodded ‘out of the way your husband is under arrest’ the young girl hesitated as she thought about for a split second but in the stepped aside and allowed the police entrance. Robert Gold was still dressed in his business suit. He was a much older man then his wife. He was grey and balding. His suit was dark purple and made of the best material. Emma produced a pair of handcuffs. While August read him his rights. Mrs Gold stood by. She was very strangely calm as her husband was arrested. As August and Graham lead Gold away Mrs Gold turned to Emma.

‘On what grounds are you having him place under arrest’? She said.

‘Grounds of Drug trafficking, grounds of further conspiracies and god knows how many other crimes’ Emma said.

‘When can I see him’? Said Belle.

‘Not for a while yet’ said Emma. Belle nodded. ‘You need to get dressed and come with me. We will want to question you as well’. Belle moved to the bedroom to change out of her dressing gown.

‘Who’s we’? She asked Emma.

‘You’re not at liberty to ask such a question’ said Emma. But Belle could guess it would be Swan, Regina and Zelena who she and her husband would have to face tonight as they were questioned separately. Belle inhaled deeply before going to get changed.

 

$

 

Peter pulled Henry into his apartment. Kissing him. He pulled at the younger boys cloths. He ripped off Henry’s jeans as he pushed the younger boy onto the bed.

‘Last time was your first kiss’ said Peter ‘so I take it you have never been fucked before’. Henry didn’t say anything. It wasn’t a question after. Peter Pan unzipped his jeans with his trademark smirk. He took the lube from the door bedside cabinet and coated his fingers in it. Henry spread his legs. He was giving Peter easy access. He inhaled as the first of Peter’s fingers went inside him. Peter fingered him slowly before adding in a second and then a third finger. He then pushed something much bigger inside Henry and the younger boy’s back arched. He clawed at Peters back.  This was certainly not how he pictured his first time and it was certainly not with Peter Pan but he didn’t care. He pulled at Peter’s hair pulling him down for another kiss. Peter’s hand grabbed Henry’s cock and began to jerk him off as her fucked him. Henry’s back arched for the final time before both he and Peter came. Henry screaming out Peter’s name as he did so. The two boys then curled up together and slept cuddling together.

 

$

 

Regina smiled as she watched Gold being taken away. His court case would be in a few days’ time. It was all coming together almost too nicely.

‘So what’s next then Regina’? Emma said ‘I assume your sister already has people watching Peter Pan for’.

‘Watching would be the wrong word we can’t get anyone that close to him but what we can do is keep an eye on those just slightly lower on the food chain. Finding information is what Zelena is good at’ said Regina ‘beside we don’t need to get that close it’s not like we need to know who he is sleeping with or anything like that’.

‘I wouldn’t put it past Zelena and you to find that out if it could serve some sort of means to an end’ said Emma. She looked at Regina at it struck not for the first time how beautiful the other woman was when she was powerful. Beautiful but dangerous. That was something Emma knew Regina got from Cora. Even though Regina would hate to hear her say that. ‘So when do you want me to arrest Peter Pan’?

‘Not yet all the pieces aren’t in play just yet’ said Regina ‘on a more personally not though I think we need to sit down and talk to Henry’.

‘Why has something happened’? Said Emma.

‘He told me he will never have a girlfriend’ said Regina

‘I guess he doesn’t want one’ said Emma.

‘I just think we should talk to him at all. He is awfully young still’ said Regina.

‘Too young to know what he wants? When did you know what you wanted?’ said Emma.

‘Point taken but we still need to have a chat anyway it is long overdue’ said Regina ‘I was hoping to wait until we had Peter Pan locked up but Zelena said something that made me realize that was  bad idea’ she said.

‘What did she say’?

‘Just that I shouldn’t neglect the people I love’ said Regina.

‘She’s right we shouldn’t neglect our son’ said Emma.

‘No we shouldn’t’.

‘Well I have to go I have to get home to Killian’ said Emma.

‘Give me him my best’. Emma paused as she was about to leave as though she wanted to say more. But none the less she left and headed to her car. She and Regina were long over but every time Emma saw her she felt a pull towards her even now. But Regina had kept things from her. Things that shouldn’t have been kept between two people who loved each other. But Emma had also done something pretty awful.

‘It’s all in the past now’ she thought as she drove her way home ‘all of it and I am with someone new now. It’s all gone into the past. So why can’t I leave it there? I really wish I could’.

 

 


	3. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things, First off I want to clarify that Swan Queen is end game here. The reason why Captain Swan is in the tags as well as Swan Queen is because Emma is going to be in something of a love triangle at the end of this chapter. But it will sort out. I know who I want her to end up with but not the how just yet even though I have a few ideas. Another thing the ending of this is not something I have planned yet but it might turn out to be very bittersweet. It will be happy because of Emma and Regina but Henry and Peter will have an even rougher time of it then they're. 
> 
> Also finally I feel the need to issue something of a trigger warning on this chapter. This chapter goes into detail about how Regina's second pregnancy ended-her still birth. It is by no mean explicit or graphic but it might be upsetting to read about particularly if you have any history with this type of thing. So just bear that in mind while you read this chapter (also hugs from me if it is something that effected you I am sorry). Also there is a discussion of one of the characters having had to fight against ovarian cancer (again hugs). That is very spoiler heavy but this stuff could be very upsetting for someone to read. So I hope you enjoy this very hard hitting chapter.

Regina went to Henry’s room but he still wasn’t there. He had been gone all night. Regina paced around the house before finally giving in and calling Emma. She then resumed her pacing. She did give Henry a lot of free reign but he had to tell her if he was going to be spending all night out. Was he at a friend’s? Sleeping on a park bench somewhere? Did he go home with someone? Was he mugged? Regina couldn’t take it she tried ringing his phone again and still just her son’s voice mail. She sat down shaking still in her pajamas.

                ‘This is all my fault’ she said ‘all mine. Because of my shame, because of my work. If something has happened to him then it’s all my fault’. She closed her eyes still shaking.

 

$

 

                Henry’s head hurt. His body felt heavy as swell. The first thing he registered was that he was naked and in the softest bed he could remember ever being in. Sitting up he looked around. He was not in his room. He was somewhere else. He remembered last night and felt himself blushing. He turned to see Peter Pan coming back in. The other man was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He smiled at Henry-it was his usual smirk. Henry smiled back. Peter then lunged at him, pinning him down onto the bed. Henry felt Peter’s mouth connect with his neck. Peter bite down hard and roughly. Henry squirmed. Then Peter began kissing him again.

                ‘What was that for’? Said Henry between kisses.

                ‘So that everyone knows that you are mine’ said Peter. Henry then pushed Peter off him and headed to the bathroom. Peter had left a large and red Hickey on his neck. Henry felt Peter wrap his arms around his waist and pressed his hard dick up against Henry’s still naked body. ‘You’re mine Mills and everyone better know it. I don’t care if what we’re doing could get me killed. It is a bit like Romeo and Juliet maybe’? Peter smirked and licked Henry’s neck.

                ‘I never would have thought that Peter Pan would be one for Shakespeare’ said Henry.

                ‘I love Shakespeare, Chaucer and Marlowe. Just because I am a criminal doesn’t mean I can’t be cultured’ said Peter. Henry turned around in Peter’s arms and squeezed the other man’s ass.

                ‘Well you can read R and J to me later’ said Henry ‘right now I should be getting dressed and heading home. What time is it even’?

                ‘Eleven’ said Peter and Henry finally pushed him away and went to get dressed. Once he had zipped up his fly and put on his coat there came a knock on the door. Peter pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and winked at Henry before opening the door. Felix stood there. He grinned his usual grin when he saw the two of them and Henry felt himself turn red again. He couldn’t do this right now.

                ‘Pan I need to tell you a few things’ said Felix.

                ‘What’ Peter said his eyes narrowing.

                ‘Firstly Wendy and Bell are up to something what I don’t know but they are the ones that decided to get Henry and you to meet. Secondly their lovers. Finally Gold was arrested by the Swan last night’. Peter blinked and then nodded at Henry who took that as his cue to leave but before he did he kissed Peter on the cheek and handed him his phone. Peter punched in his number. Henry avoided Felix’s eyes as he left. Henry was no fool he knew what this meant. Without Gold there was only one other person left for Regina to focus her time and resources on…..his Peter. This was bad. What had Henry been thinking going to look for Peter Pan? But Henry knew exactly the answer to that already. Besides it was one thing to arrest Robert Gold another to put him away for good. Henry caught a taxi home. He had been out all night. Regina would want to know where he had been. He paused as he tried to remember what day it was. His head hurt after. It was Saturday.

                ‘Which means I will have to face not just one but both of my mothers’ Henry thought and sank further into his seat. ‘Oh no and that one Maleficent and her daughter will be around as well for dinner too. What an idiot am I? Doing this was one thing but doing it now’ Henry pulled at his hair ‘Gods kill me now’. The taxi pulled up at his house and Henry gingerly got out and walked up to the front door. But before he could look for his key it was opened by not one but two of his mums. Henry felt as though he could faint but instead Emma pulled him into the living room with a cool and superficial movement of her hands.

‘I give you a lot of free reign Henry’ said Regina ‘but I don’t recall giving you permission to disappear for twelve hours without telling me nor Emma where you were’.

‘Where were you’? Emma said.

‘Well mums I could easy ask the same of the two of you’ said Henry. His voice glinted like gold that had been spun from straw. He started laughing, a laugh that sounds mechanical.

‘What’? Said Regina and Emma.

‘Where were you Emma, all those years, you left not just Regina but you dumped me too-do you have any idea what that was like. One week I had two parents and a little brother on the way. The next week one of my mothers was gone and that little brother was gone as well. Where were you all that time Emma? Off with that Pirate. On a little adventure finding yourself’ he smiled then.

‘How dare you’ said Emma.

‘Oh and Madam Mayor where are you. Most days I am here on my own. Just me and whatever diner you leave me with’ Henry was screaming now, angry tears fell out of his eyes.

‘Henry’ began Regina.

‘You want to know where I was last night’ Henry pointed to the mark on his neck.

‘This is all over some girl’ said Regina.

‘A girl? You know what I rarely get to see the two of you in the same room so I guess I better drop this bombshell now’ he swallowed ‘I’m bloody gay. I like men, I suck fucking cock. I was fucking a guy last night’. Regina almost fell backwards at that and Emma couldn’t think of what to say to that. She stood there her mouth opening and closing. Like a clownfish that had been yanked from water. Henry smiled now that had shut the two of them up. He stomped up to his room and closed the door with slam.

‘Next time they do that I will tell them I was fucking Peter Pan’ he thought ‘that we want to read Romeo and Juliet together. That I just might be falling hard for one of the most dangerous criminals in this city. Someone who they want to lock up. Someone dangerous and powerful’. Henry slipped into his bed, licking his lips. He later heard Emma knocking asking to come in and talk to him but he ignored her. He heard her going downstairs heard her and Emma talking.

 

$

 

‘Well that was quite the revelation’ said Emma.

‘I know it was’ said Regina.

‘I guess sons take after their mothers’ said Emma.

‘He was right though in everything he said’ said Regina ‘we haven’t been there for me when he need it. I suppose I just got so caught up in my own work and what I was doing’.

‘You think that’s bad I left, both you and him’ said Emma.

‘You didn’t leave him. You left me’ said Regina.

‘Oh please let’s not sugar-coat it as far as he is concerned I left him as well. I’m his mother and I left him completely and utterly all because I grew to hate his other mother’ Emma said.

‘Do you hate me’? Said Regina.

‘No, I wish I could. It would easier then this’ said Emma.

‘Then what’? But Emma didn’t answer her instead she looked up at the ceiling to Henry’s room.

‘Do you have a hair pin by any chance’? She said ‘if he is not going to open that door and talk to me then I am going to open that door and talk to him’. Regina knew better then to argue with that and handed Emma a bobby pin. Emma trespassed up the stairs and picked the lock on Henry’s door. ‘Right kid we got some shit to air out’.

 

$

 

Regina heard her phone ringing. It was Zelena.

‘You’re supposed to be here now’ said Zelena.

‘Something just happened with Henry I can’t come’ said Regina.

‘Okay I can hold down the frontier for you if that is the case. But you know it’s Gold. He always has an ace somewhere we need to find it before he can use it’ said Zelena.

‘Thank you sis’ said Regina.

‘Also remember my advice don’t neglect those closer to home’ Zelena hang up and Regina leaned against the wall. She felt like smashing her head into the nearest mirror because this was not a situation she wanted to deal with ever.

 

$

 

                ‘Can’t I just be left alone’ said Henry.

                ‘No kid, it’s time you knew everything’ said Emma.

                ‘I already know the full story’ he said.

                ‘No you really don’t. Regina hasn’t by far told you everything’ Emma said sitting down on her son’s bed. Henry prompted himself up.

‘What do you mean’?

‘Henry. Regina told you we separated because my mother revealed a secret to her mother’ Emma cupped his face. ‘That secret being you. Regina didn’t want to let Cora anywhere near you’.

‘I already know all of this’ he said.

‘But you don’t know the full story you don’t know fully what Mary Margaret told Cora and what Cora did……what I did’ said Emma.

‘What are you talking about’ Henry said.

‘Henry because of me and my mother Regina lost your brother’. Henry stared at her.

‘I thought she has a miscarriage’ he said ‘late in the pregnancy’.

‘No’ said Emma ‘that’s not the full truth of what happened. You don’t know what really caused her to have a miscarriage. It was from the shock of seeing her mother again and of me leaving. Henry I am going to have to start from the start here….’ Emma swallowed ‘on the day me and your other mother first mate. It was my first day in Storybrooke and your mother was a reporter at the time. She was a beautiful young woman’. Emma smiled.

‘While she and I first got to know each other your grandmother Cora was determined Regina marry up. She was not pleased that Regina had even become a journalist. Thought it was a profession beneath them. Cora had grown up in the mills it hadn’t been an easy childhood far from it actually but she had married into wealth. She wanted Regina to marry for money not love. But then of course Regina mate me’ Emma sighed ‘it was something of a doomed romance from the start’.

‘Mum I already know all of this’ said Henry ‘I know full well who and what Cora was. Please get to the point’.

‘Okay then Regina cut Cora out of her life after we married. We didn’t want Cora in our lives. Cora didn’t approve of her daughter having a lesbian relationship let alone marriage. When we had you we kept you secret from Cora’ Emma swallowed. ‘We loved you Henry and we wanted another child….so we made the arrangements to have Daniel. But of course it went wrong Cora found out about you from my mother. How I don’t know my mum won’t tell me. But Cora showed up here determined to take you away convinced that out lifestyle as she called it wasn’t proper for a child. Then she told me a secret of Regina’s. The truth about your Mother’s infertility’.

‘Regina was born like that’ said Henry.

‘No she wasn’t’ said Emma ‘she had ovarian cancer as a teenager….that’s why she can’t conceive naturally….in all the time we were married and before when we were dating……when she was pregnant with you…she never told me this. I left because I was hurt Henry and I all I could see was my pain. Pain that turned into anger and hatred for Regina’ Emma said ‘But I should have stayed for you if for nothing else. Please all I am asking for is a chance to make it up to you’ she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. ‘I am on your side. Your mother and I are trying our best. If there is anything you need to tell me you can’.

‘There isn’t anything so can I please be left alone’ said Henry. Emma nodded and left her son to sleep.

 

$

 

‘What the hell were you thinking’? Said Regina ‘telling him about that. My medical history is my own business Miss Swan’

‘Not when keeping secrets is what is tearing this family apart’ said Emma ‘enough with secrets and enough with lying we need some honesty if we are ever going to help raise Henry and sort this shit out’.

‘Why did you come back’? Said Regina ‘we were getting on just fine the two of us’.

‘You were not. You throw yourself into your career and neglected our son’ Emma said.

‘I neglected him….you left. Stone cold turkey. You left me with him, I had to give birth and bury Daniel all by myself’ said Regina.

‘You don’t think that didn’t hurt me too. That my son and yes it was my son, was dead. You don’t seem to realize I am Henry’s mother too’ said Emma.

‘He not yours he’s mine’ said Regina ‘I gave birth to him, nursed him and raised him with or without you. He is my son Miss Swan. Genetics mean nothing’.

‘Oh trust me genetics mean a lot’ said Emma ‘they were part of the reason I came back here. Because I knew there was a little piece of me still here. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be his mother again. In that way he’s not yours he’s mine’.

‘Really why you are doing a good job of it by the way, coming back with that Jones man’ said Regina.

‘So now you’re blaming me for falling in love with someone else’ said Emma ‘someone who doesn’t keep secrets from me, about himself like you did’.

‘Do you even know why I kept that secret’? said Regina.

‘No go ahead and tell me…you couldn’t trust me’? Said Emma

‘Because I was ashamed Emma. My whole life my mother raised me to be perfect and look how I turned out. A fucking stereotypical political active lesbian and I got fucking cancer to boot. There I have spelled it out for you and that thick skull of yours. The reason why I kept my secret is because I was ashamed’ said Regina.

‘Why didn’t you tell me that the night I left’? Said Emma.

‘Would it have made you stay’? Said Regina.

‘I don’t know’ Emma said. Regina looked at Emma again and then grabbed the other woman by the shoulders and kissed her. Emma paused for a moment transfixed, then she kissed back and she blinked. Then she pushed Regina off her.

‘What are you doing’? Said Emma.

‘You liked it’ said Regina.

‘I’m married to someone else’ said Emma.

‘You were married to me first’ said Regina.

‘You know what I don’t even care I am here for Henry and I’ve made that very clear to him so with that if there are any new developments you have my number’ Emma turned and left. Regina sank down onto her couch and wept. She stayed like that until Maleficent and Lily found her.

‘I would say you had a lot to deal with today’ said Mal ‘Lily dear go get the ice cream and not the low fat shit-break out the good stuff this woman needs it.’

 

$

 

Henry heard his mothers arguing, heard Emma slam the door as she left. Heard Mal and Lily arrive. Lily knocked on his door once but Henry pretended to be asleep. But after he had left he pulled out his phone and rang Peter.

‘Hey’ said Peter ‘your mothers didn’t kill you’?

‘No’ said Henry ‘where are you’?

‘At my place’.

‘Could you read Romeo and Juliet over the phone to me’?

‘Sure I will start with the prologue’. Henry lapsed into a strange trance as he listened to Peter Pan read Romeo and Juliet to him.

 

$

 

Emma arrived home feeling as though she had just come back from War. However she was about to walk into another one. Her husband was at home as well sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up as she entered. 

‘How did it go love’? He said. Emma didn’t answer instead she kicked off her shoes and her red leather jacket. Killian's eye narrowed.

‘You don’t wear perfume’ he said.

‘What’? Said Emma finally turning to him.

‘You don’t wear perfume certainly not the same scent the mayor wears I would recognize it anywhere’ he said ‘I think it was time you were honest both with me and yourself about why you wanted to come back to Storybrooke and it wasn’t just because your son was here.’

‘I have been honest. Regina and Me we are long over’ said Emma.

‘You very clearly are not when you walk in with her perfume all over you’ said Killian.

‘Oh for the love of god she made a pass at me. She was the one who kissed me’ said Emma.

‘Did you kiss back or did you push her away’ said Killian. Emma hesitated. ‘Which was it Swan’.

‘Both’ she said finally and with that she walked to their room and locked the door behind her. Killian tried to open it.

‘Where am I supposed to sleep, Emma’? He said.

‘The couch fold out Killian’ she said.

‘You cheat on me and I get put on the couch’? He said.

‘I did not cheat on you’ she said.

‘You’ve been emotionally cheating on me from the very beginning’ he said a crack now in his voice. ‘How would you feel if I worked with one of my exs that I had a son with one of them’?

‘These things are hardly in my control’ said Emma.

‘Oh yes love they are within your control. You just don’t want to take control. Always running that’s what you’re good at. Always running from your own happiness whether it’s me or Regina or even your own bloody son’ with that Killian headed for the living room and locked the door behind. Emma sat on the bed and touched her lips.

‘Why did I let Regina Kiss me’? She thought.

 

$

 

Robert Gold hadn’t-couldn’t have seen the Swan coming for him that night. He had one phone call. His first impulse was to ring his wife but he knew he needed someone to help him get out of this jam. Someone who owed him a favour.

‘Hello Darling’ said a soft female voice at the other end.

‘I can guess you know why I’m calling. I need Pan’s help’ said Gold ‘and you owe me favour so you’re going to get him to help me’.

‘Well I have no problem helping you but I would like to suggest something else in turn’ said Wendy.

‘What’? Said Gold. He listened and then smiled ‘Deal if it will get me out of here’.

‘Oh it will’ said Wendy ‘and it will get me my freedom at long last’.

‘Even if you have put poor Henry under the bus. I thought you said you were friends’? Said Gold.

‘That’s a…..that’s a …..Necessary evil’ said Wendy ‘me, Bell and my brothers are more important than some poor lonely little rich boy’ said Wendy.

‘What do you know I guess a change of name doesn’t change the person…not really you’re still the same old aren’t you’? He said.

‘You’re on thin ice’ she said before hanging up.

 

$

 

Regina sat in her living room with Maleficent arm around her telling her the whole sorry tale from start to finish. Eating the good ice cream as she did so. Mal being a good friend didn’t try to interject or argue but just let Regina tell the whole story.

‘Well turns out poor Henry is having a harder time dealing with all this than any of his thought. Certainly didn’t think he would worry you like that it was very wrong of him’ said Mal ‘but you’re doing a lot wrong here yourself Regina’.

‘I need to get Pan arrested’ said Regina ‘then I can be his mother again’.

‘Oh forget Pan and think about your son’ said Mal.

‘I can’t not until I prove her wrong’ said Regina.

‘Who’? Said Mal.

‘Cora’ said Regina.

‘Cora was obsessed with you proving your worth and now you’re obsessed with proving your worth. By doing this you’re letting her win’ said Mal.

‘No I will win as soon as I have Pan behind Bars’ said Regina. Maleficent sighed.

‘Lily’ she said as her daughter came in with more ice cream ‘go back upstairs and try to get Henry out of his room. I know, he’s as stubborn as his mother’.

 

$

 

Bella and Wendy toasted their glasses each filled with white wine and drank deeply. Then they kissed.

‘A job well done soon we will have everything we want’ said Bell.

‘Free from our debts, our past, and our employer’ said Wendy. ‘then finally we can leave this city without fear of Pan or the government chasing us’.

‘Yes but you do remember what the key to all this is’ said Bell.

‘Pan’s trust in you and in turn Henry’s trust in me’ said Wendy ‘which is probably a bit shaken at this point’.

‘Pan’s trust in me would be but Henry is far more naïve. If you work on him we can proceed to the next step’ said Bell.

‘True’ said Wendy ‘have you found a place where we can keep him until Pan and his mother’s do what we want them to do’.

‘I have an old abandoned warehouse. Gold used to use it and with him on our side we can surely keep our poor little hostage there’ said Bell ‘it will be the new Neverland’ she laughed.

‘This is all such good fun and is proving to be almost too easy’ said Wendy.

‘The hard part hasn’t started yet and now we’re about into enter the trickiest of all’ said Bell.

‘The trickiest’ said Wendy.

‘You see Henry and Peter were drawn to each other. Henry is a little puppy hungry for affection and Pan always wants a puppy to spoil because he’s really just a little boy. But we need to wait until Henry means the most he will to Peter and then we strike’ Bell said.

‘Isn’t that now’ said Wendy.

‘No they’ve only slept together once. Henry sought out Peter last time. Now we need to watch Peter and what he does. Did he only want to fuck the mayor’s son or does he want Henry to be happy’ said Bell.

‘Wants him to be happy’? Said Wendy.

‘Because then we will know that Henry matters to Peter and once something matters to Peter Pan we can use it against him in this it being his little boy toy’ said Bell ‘why do you think this has never happened? Without our meddling’? Bell smiled ‘Peter Pan didn’t want to let anyone near him so we needed someone who could break that and someone who would be hard headed enough to go after him’ she smiled ‘we just happened to find those things in Henry. That’s why Wendy I nearly fainted when you told me about him first it was all coming together nicely’. They smiled at each other.

‘You still haven’t figured it out’ thought Wendy ‘What I really want’.

 


	4. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all so in this chapter we're going to see some rather interesting developments :) Also Henry and Peter will have some couple time. I can't believe I am almost half way through this. Just to let you all how it will work in the end the next five chapters will all take place one after another until the final chapter. Which will be an epilogue and the ending and will have a time skip of about one year. Enjoy

   Emma stayed in the apartment bedroom with the door locked until she heard Hook leaving. Probably to go to Robins and give out about her. She sighed before pulling out her phone. She knew her mother’s number by heart. No sooner had Mary Margaret answered did the whole story come pouring out of Emma.

                ‘So who do you love?’ said her mother at the end of Emma’s out pour.

                ‘I don’t know any more’ said Emma.

                ‘If it was Killian would you be so cut up?’ said Mary Margaret.

                ‘No…yes’ said Emma.

                ‘Don’t lie to me’ said Mary Margaret ‘look I am partly to blame for this mess you and Regina are in I know that but only the two of you can fix it’.

                ‘How do we even begin to do that’?

                ‘You start by talking to her’ said Mary Margaret.

                ‘Oh yes my favourite thing to do’ said Emma ‘Tea with my ex-wife’.

                ‘She’s not really an ex if you still love her’ said Mary Margaret ‘by the way if you are going to leave Killian I would tell him sooner rather than later’.

 

$

 

                ‘I want to take you out on a date?' Said Peter.

                ‘Why’? Said Henry ‘you’ve already fucked me’.

                ‘Well there is more to a relationship then just fucking you know’ said Peter.

                ‘I wouldn’t know. You’re forgetting you’re my first kiss and my first time. I have never done this before. Of all the things I imagined trust me my first boyfriend was not ….well you’ said Henry.

                ‘Did you just call me your boyfriend’? Said Peter.

                ‘I suppose I did…well what else would you be’ said Henry.

                ‘I suppose so’ said Peter.

                ‘Look….I do want to go on this date’ Henry said after a pause.

                ‘You do, then what was all the drama about’? Peter said.

                ‘I’m way in over my head is what it was about’ Henry said.

                ‘Well at least you’re not alone’ Peter said and the two laughed.

                ‘Okay then what are we going to do’? Henry said.

                ‘You leave all the details to me’ Peter said ‘I will make sure to have you home by curfew. I still can’t believe your mothers didn’t ground you or something’.

                ‘I think they’re still too caught up in their own shit’ Henry said ‘their still in love with each other. I swear to God I am actually surprised they haven’t had hate sex in the kitchen at this point’.

                ‘If they still have a hard on for each other than well don’t they get back together’? Peter said.

                ‘That’s long story that is easy to tell you in person’ Henry said ‘also women don’t get hard, they get wet’.

                ‘The clit becomes erect just like the penis does’ said Peter ‘and I will pick you up tomorrow at eleven’.

                ‘Okay then. Don’t come to the door my mother would faint….if she is even here’ Henry said ‘also for a man who is gay you sure know a lot about how the female body work’.

                ‘It’s hardly rocket science the female body’ Peter said ‘I will see you Saturday’. Henry hit the end call button and then flopped down on his bed.

                ‘I know I’m in way over my head…this is so dangerous….he’s a criminal…..my mother is the mayor…..the other one the Commissioner…….they call her the Swan’ Henry closed his eyes ‘well one thing is for certain I am certainly no longer sane….if I ever was’. He needed water. He headed downstairs. He was alone again tonight. No Emma, No Regina and no Daniel. But then he smiled but at least there was a Peter.

 

$

 

                Henry and Peter agreed that their first date should start at the Carnival.

                ‘Been so long since I have been on a proper date’ Peter said as Henry slipped into his car. A proper black sleek machine.

                ‘Really, I would imagine Peter Pan would have so many people on his belt’ said Henry.

                ‘You thought wrong I have had all these girls hanging out of me from day one, there was Tiger Lilly my first girlfriend, I think Wendy Darling might have had a thing for me at one point as well. Bell likes to talk about how she so above me but I have my doubts’ he shrugged ‘but was never actually interested in any of them. I’ve been gay from day one.’ He smiled and squeezed Henry’s hand.

                ‘I can’t believe you once had a girlfriend’ said Henry.

                ‘Tiger Lily was her name’ said Peter ‘she’s a lot like you actually. Liked to have me read Romeo and Juliet to her’.

                ‘Guess that means you have a type huh?’ said Henry.

                ‘Aww are you jealous of my ex?’ said Peter ‘Don’t worry she and me have been over for a long time. I broke up with her in Kensington Garden about five years ago. Then I went full on gay and haven’t looked back’.

                ‘So she was your first, just like you were my first’ said Henry.

                ‘You two would have liked each other actually’ Peter said. He smiled at his boyfriend ‘If you weren’t fighting over me that is’.

                ‘Oh don’t flatter yourself. You’re a catch but not that big of a catch’ said Henry.

                ‘Oh’ said Peter ‘I’m so hurt by that one.’ He pulled up to the carnival and saw the giddy smile that spread across Henry’s face.

                ‘You’re such a little boy aren’t you’? Peter said. He grabbed onto Henry’s shirt and pulled the other man into kiss him.

                ‘Look who’s talking’? Henry said. The first thing they headed too was the Ferris wheel. Peter smiled as Henry curled up in his arms as they raised through the air. Peter smiled but something in his mind was nagging him. He hadn’t thought about Tiger Lily in years. Not since he had left England. Not since he had been Malcolm.

                ‘Peter what’s wrong’? Said Henry cupping Peter’s face. Peter blushed.

                ‘Guess it’s time I told you my story’ said Peter. He brushed his hand in and through Henry’s hair.

                ‘Your story?’ said Henry. Peter nodded.

                ‘My name wasn’t always Peter Pan….it was once Malcolm and I didn’t always look like this. I used to look like my mum’ said Peter. He swallowed then. He felt something wet on his cheeks. ‘It all began about eight years ago. When I first mate Tiger Lily when I first thought maybe everything could be normal. She was going to be the girl who changed things’ Peter laughed ‘oh how wrong I was. I first mate her when I was thirteen years old. I didn’t really know I was gay then. Fuck I don’t even think I knew what gay was then. But I knew something was wrong. Then I mate Tiger Lily in Kensington Garden. She was amazing, beautiful. If only I had been a straight boy it would have been easy. But that wasn’t the case’.

                ‘What happened’? Said Henry.

                ‘We were together for four years. Over that time I learned what I was and I broke her heart. I had mate a guy one night at a party. I don’t remember his name just that he had curly hair. I had been drinking. She saw us’ Peter breathed out. ‘She left the party and went home. She had been drinking too. Become so angry that she starting having a panic attack. She had been through a lot and I really hurt her. She told her parents who in turn told mine. They were not happy about what I had done. She said I lied to her, that I broke her heart and I had. It was all true.’ Peter was shaking now. Henry wrapped his arms Peter’s neck and pulled him closer ‘I had to leave then. I couldn’t face her nor my parents’. Henry nodded.

                ‘So how did this lead to you becoming one of the most feared and prominent drug lords in Storybrooke city’ said Henry ‘at such a young age, weren’t your family or the police looking for you?’

                ‘No’ said Peter ‘I was eighteen and besides my parents and brother were disgusted with what I had done. They were not the most accepting of homosexuality. I could leave home if I wanted to. As for the drugs well I made my way to Storybrooke and fell in with a guy called the Shadow. Once you join him you take a new name and face. I took the Shadows place in the end’.

                ‘How did you take his place?’ said Henry.

                ‘I killed him and replaced him’ said Peter. Henry slowly nodded. ‘That doesn’t disgust you’? Said Peter.

                ‘My Grandmother was almost certainly a murderer herself, maybe even a serial killer. I’ve never mate her but that’s what I’ve been told. Emma has killed a number of people while on duty-the only difference is the side of the law you two are on. Meanwhile Regina is trying to have Gold executed so I’m not really shocked but what happened with Tiger Lilly wasn’t your fault’ said Henry.

                ‘Even if that were true then all the other stuff I’ve done certainly doesn’t help does it?’ said Peter ‘I don’t know what you see in me’.

                ‘Hopefully the same thing you see in me’ said Henry ‘a second chance’.

                ‘A second chance at what’? Said Peter.

                ‘I know who you are and I am not going to change that but for all the horrible things you have done I don’t think you’re going to hurt me even if you hurt other people’ Henry said ‘but I also don’t think you’re very happy with your life at least not the way it is’.

                ‘I’ve done what it takes to survive’ said Peter ‘I am feared and respected’.

                ‘Does that make you happy’? Said Henry.

                ‘If I’m honest it doesn’t’ said Peter.

                ‘There is your reason to change your life then’ said Henry ‘you see in me a chance for a happy ending and I see that in you but it won’t happen if we stay here and you stay Peter Pan. We can’t do it just yes but’ Henry clasped Peter’s hand tightly ‘as soon as I am finished School which will only be a few more months. What I want is to run away with you. I hope you want the same thing. Forget being Peter Pan, forget Gold, my mother’s everything and just come away with me’. The two boys kissed.

                ‘Yes’ said Peter ‘Yes a hundred, no a thousand time yes’. He clutched at Henry shaking and this time it was Henry who ran his hands through Peter’s hair. If you saw them there you might think their happy ending was just in reach but really things are going to be much more complicated.

 

$

 

                Regina was surprised to say the least to find the Swan in her office.

                ‘I didn’t think I would be seeing you again so soon’ Regina said.

                ‘We need to talk and this time we need to keep the volume to a minimum as much as possible’ Emma said.

                ‘I will try although I make no promises’ said Regina.

                ‘Fine. I’m still in love with you and I never should have left that night. After I learned you had lied to me all these years about something so huge about your past. I felt betrayed, I felt you didn’t trust me. I wish I had stayed now for me, for you and for Henry’. Regina was silent. She walked around her desk and sat down. She didn’t say anything for a long time.

                ‘I still you love you too and I wish had fought for you to stay with me that night, for my sake as well as Henry’s’ Regina said after some time. She closed her eyes. ‘Now what though, it’s not like we can just pick up where we left off’.

                ‘No’ said Emma ‘we can’t but we can finally make a start. You and me. We’ve taken the first step here’. She offered her hand and Regina took it. They squeezed firmly. They heard a soft knock. It was Zelena.

                ‘If you’re going to finally start behaving like a pair of adults about things you might want to lock the door first’ Emma and Regina blushed ‘also I think I would recommend couples counselling first and foremost I could find you a good therapist. Also I found out something about Peter Pan neither of you are not going to like’ said Zelena.

                ‘What is it?’ Said Regina.

                ‘He has a boyfriend’ said Zelena.

                ‘Perfect we can use that against him’ said Regina.

                ‘No you can’t’ said Zelena.

                ‘Why not’? Said Regina.

                ‘Because his beloved is your son Henry’ said Zelena ‘From what my intelligence has been able to gather they went to the Carnival together today, they’ve slept together at least once and what’s more when they got off the Carnival wheel they were talking about running away together’ said Zelena.

                Regina and Emma just stood there. Then Emma slipped forward and clutched the table for support.

‘Well isn’t fate a bitch….no wait a Cunt is a better word. Well isn’t fate a cunt’ said Regina. Emma next heard a clatter from behind her. Emma turned and saw Regina lying on the floor. She had passed out.

 

$

 

                Wendy hang up the phone with a sigh.

                ‘She’s a lot of work’? Said Bell.

                ‘Even more so then her daughter is’ said Wendy closing her eyes and clasping onto her girlfriends hands.

                ‘I think it’s time you told me your story’ Wendy said to Bell ‘You promised you would’ Bell nodded Wendy was eighteen but Bell was almost twenty six. That age gap meant for a lot. Back when Wendy and Henry would have been about ten, Bell had been eighteen and had been going to a lot of different gay bars.

                ‘It all started when I went to the Club LAF and mate Mayor Mills. Of course she wasn’t Mayor Mills then. She was just Regina Mills. She was a young upcoming but still not very well known politician. I didn’t know about her past with Emma then or that she had a son. That was all stuff I learned later’ Bell closed her eyes ‘I tried to help her and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I was you see keeping my bisexuality a secret from my family. My mother, Blue, was so against the idea of it. Regina was not as famous as she would later become but she was already well known to the conservative community here in Storybrooke. Especially with travellers. The reason being her fighting for things like Marriage Equality etc’.

                ‘What were you trying to help her with?’ said Wendy.

                ‘I was trying to help her find love again. I didn’t know this at the time but Emma had left her with a ten year old son and she had lost a baby. It had been a few years since. Gold was of course one of the big dogs on the block back then-married to woman called Milah who up and left him later. Belle Gold wasn’t in the story yet. Peter Pan wasn’t here either yet. Instead his predecessor the Shadow was in place. It would be a few years still until Pan would come here and overthrow him. I didn’t know Regina’s story yet but I knew she was in pain and I wanted to help’.

                ‘How were you going to help her?’ said Wendy.

                ‘By finding her a new soulmate, it had been too long without Romance for her. I started setting her up with different women. If she could only have forgotten about that Swan it would have gone but she didn’t. One night she gave me a lift home and we stopped a few streets away from my house and told me what we were doing was a bad idea. She then just left me on the curb. But someone saw, my mother Blue. My father was a pastor and they put two and two together. Just like that I was without a home and a family’ said Bell.

                ‘How did you fall in with Peter then?’ Wendy said.

                ‘It wasn’t with him at first. I needed a way to make money and fast. So I began trading at gay clubs. There was always people there looking for people to sell for them. I was able to get a private room in a hostel. It wasn’t what you would call safe but it was a least shelter and food.’ Bell paused ‘that’s how the Shadow caught wind of me and I began working with alongside a lost little boy called Malcolm later would be out dear Peter Pan’ Bell paused. Wendy wrapped her arms around Bell and stroked her hair.

                ‘Are you ready to tell me your story?’ said Bell.

                ‘No’ said Wendy ‘maybe later when things are flowing along but I can tell you something at least. I have two brothers under the watch of Gold, that’s why I need him in on this. Once we get him released from prison then he in turn can free them but there is one thing I can tell. I like Peter used to go by a different name. That name was Cruella De Vil.’

 

$

 

                Peter bought Cotton Candy for his boyfriend and watched as Henry munched away at it, the pink sweet substance sticking to his face. Peter slipped his arms around Henry’s waist and smiled.

                ‘You’re coming back to mine tonight and I am going to fuck you again’ said Peter.

                ‘My mothers are going to kill me’ said Henry.

                ‘Feck them, we’ll be running away together soon enough’ said Peter and Henry smiled. He nodded yes.

                ‘Do you think sometime I could fuck you’ said Henry.

                ‘Yes I would rather like that but walk before you can crawl, my little miller’s boy’ said Peter. They laughed at that and kissed sharing the Cotton Candy in their mouths.

 

$

 

                After Regina had regained her conscious and been given a glass of water. She, Emma and Zelena sat down to discuss this new development.

                ‘It’s time me and my son had a chat’ Regina said ‘I’ll keep the volume on the low but Peter Pan is one of the most feared criminals in Storybrooke city whatever is happening between them needs to come to a stop as soon as possible.’

                ‘I want to be there when you have that talk’ said Emma.

                ‘No’ said Regina ‘you need to tell your husband it’s over between you two’.

                ‘He’s our son Regina and I have a right to be there’ said Emma.

                ‘Or are you just trying to put off the inevitably with Killian?’ said Regina.

                ‘Regina’ said Zelena ‘Killian can wait this with Henry really can’t. You need to go into this an untied force. Speaking as another parent, I know my daughter is still much younger but speaking as a parent you need to show Henry what he is doing is dangerous. If it’s just one of you he will just bring up the other one and if you start yelling at him he’ll just get angry. If you forbid him from seeing Peter then he will just find the boy more attractive.’

                ‘I suppose this is my fault’ said Emma ‘I had a thing for bad boys back when I was his age’.

                ‘I blame you’ said Zelena and Regina at once then both laughed.

                ‘Jinx’ said Zelena.

                ‘Leaving the jinxing for another time’ said Regina. Emma and Regina drove home to wait for Henry but their son didn’t come home that night. He was having too much fun in Peter Pan’s bed. Emma walked up and down the living room until it reached one a.m.

                ‘Guess the boys are having asleep over’ she muttered.

 

$

               

 

                Indeed the boys were. At that moment Henry was curled up with Peter in the latter’s bed. Peter moved his hands over Henry’s body.

                ‘Want something to eat’? Peter said ‘I won’t be cooking though, it will just be take out I’m afraid’.

                ‘You can cook’? Henry said.

                ‘Only very basic stuff’ said Peter.

                ‘Oh, well suppose I’ll have to cook for you one of these days’ Henry said smiling.

                ‘You can cook’ said Peter.

                ‘I enjoy it, it’s a lot of fun’ said Henry.

                ‘I’ll take your word for it’ said Peter.

                ‘Fair enough’ Henry said as he reached down and grabbed Peter’s cock. Peter inhaled sharply.

                ‘What are you doing Mill’ said Peter ‘you want to get fucked again so soon’?

                ‘No’ said Henry and he grabbed onto Peter’s legs holding him down ‘I want to fuck you, you lost little boy’. Henry smirked as Peter squirmed under him as he reached for the lube and got Peter prepared. One finger, then two, three, four, five. Peter moaned lifting his hips up.

                ‘So do you want me to fuck you’? Henry said.

                ‘If you don’t then you won’t walk out of this apartment alive’ said Peter. Henry laughed. Before rolling a condom on and pushing his way inside Peter Pan. He grinned as he felt the old boy claw at his back and bite at his shoulder. Peter Pan squirmed under Henry twisting and turning. Slowly reaching climax both boy pressed their mouths down on each other to stifle the noises coming out. It was after that they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

$

 

                It was six am when Henry awoke and slowly untangled himself from Peter. Slipping of the bed he stretched and started to get dressed. It was as he was half way to the door when he heard a yawn from behind him.

                ‘Going so soon, eh Mills’ said Peter.

                ‘Afraid so’ said Henry.

                ‘When will come the day when you and I can spend the whole day in bed together’? Peter said. Henry smiled.

                ‘When you and I run away from this god forsaken city and from those two fools I call my mothers but right now I really should be getting home. I’ve done this twice now in less than a month and I still want to finish School so I can do more one day’. Henry went back and gave Peter a goodbye kiss before slipping away out the door and out of the building. He walked with a skip in step. He was happy. If he hadn’t been so happy he might have noticed the figure shadowing him through the city on his way home. Two fingers actually, one a girl dressed in Green with Blond hair. Another dressed in a fur coat with blue buttons and brunette hair. Henry only stopped when they were right behind him. Finally sensing their presence. He heard the click of a gun. He turned slowly to face Wendy and Bell. Wendy pointed to a small black car across the street from them. Without any words at all they frog marched Henry over to it and inside. Locking the doors. They drove off towards the Docks.

 

$

 

                Regina and Emma paced their living room. They still had had no word from Henry. They had tried calling him and nothing. Now Zelena had joined them having left her baby girl with a sitter, Maleficent had also just arrived with Lilly beside her. The looks of fear traveled from one to the other. Emma soon began contacting the best she had in the force, her top detectives, Ruby and Dorothy a married couple but no word. She also tried Killian but he didn’t pick up. Not that she had expected him too. She also rang August but he had no new and then she tried Graham Humber but he had no news either. Then she tried Archie Hopper Henry’s therapist but still nothing. She then began going through a mental list of Henry’s friends Wendy Darling, Violet, Felix, who else was there. But then they all heard the flap of the letter box. It was Regina who picked up the letter and as she read it her face contorted into a purplish pale color.

 


	5. The Evil Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, well looks like I am half way through this fic :) I also need to include a trigger warning for sexual abuse in one of the character back stories. What happened is not shown or described only mentioned.(hugs if you had to deal with that).

But there is a Queen. An Evil Queen

 

Regina shook as she read the letter again and again.

‘What is it?’ said Zelena after a few minutes of silence in the room.

‘It says Henry has been taken by whoever wrote this letter and that ….that if we don’t meet certain demands he will be killed’ said Regina. Her voice snapped then and she sank onto the couch. ‘It has too have been Pan. He gained Henry’s trust and now he has taken him away’.

‘What are the demands?’ said Emma.

‘Gold is to be released from Prison, all charges dropped, I am to resign as Mayor of Storybrooke, Emma you have to resign as well and we have to erase the criminal records of Cruella de Vil and Bell Green. There is a ransom here as well’ Regina paused and then ripped the letter up with her teeth. ‘These people clearly don’t know me. I don’t pay ransoms. I am not sitting around like a cowardly clown waiting for them to give me back my son. I am going to take him back. They think they can take him and threaten me well there in for a hell of a surprise, time to rally the troops. We are going to save Henry’. She turned to Zelena ‘have your network find out everything they can about who has taken my son, interrogate Gold's wife, find out whatever you can about Cruella De Vil and Bell Green’.

‘Will do’ said Zelena. She was breathless ‘looking forward to the fight’.

‘I will gather my best on the force’ said Emma.

‘Maleficent’ said Regina ‘it’s time to bring out the dragon’. Her friend nodded with a wink.

 

$

 

However Emma could start making the phone calls she needed to she was pulled aside by Regina into the Kitchen.

‘You need to end things with Killian before we go and save Henry’ she said.

‘Now’ said Emma ‘but we’re kinds in the middle of something here?’

‘Swan that’s the very reason why, you go into battle with him on your mind and you might slip up. We need to be a united front on this and I need to know you’re serious about us and this’ said Regina.

‘I am’ said Emma.

‘Then leave Killian, we need to be a united front and as long as you are with him we can’t be. I don’t do polyamory Emma’ said Regina. Emma nodded and the two women kissed each other firmly. Emma headed to the door. She called August as she got into her car.

‘I need support while I do this’ she muttered to herself. She caught August up on the situation and then drove to her apartment and to her husband. Along the drive she realized that Killian must have known this would happen for a long time. ‘After all why else would her have been so jealous of Regina even though the only times I would see her was about Henry or when we had work’. She had always tried to reassure him that her and Regina were over and had been for a long time. But he had never really believed her. She pulled up outside her apartment block. She saw that August was already there and from the light on in the apartment that Killian was home.

 

$

 

Emma had been so focused on driving back to her apart that she didn’t notice the bus going past her to the city centre. It was just after all one of many buses. There was no reasons for her to take note of it. But maybe she should have. Sitting on the bus was a boy and a girl. They sat at the front and were the only passengers except at the very end was an older woman with thick dark red hair who was well dressed in a pants suit. Her long hair flowed past her shoulder.

The girl at the front of the bus had dark brown skin and jet black hair. She was wearing a plain brown dress and her eyes were closed. They snapped open. They were brown.

‘We’re here’ she said ‘finally’.

‘We will find him Tiger Lily’ said the boy next to her. He was a few years younger. Fair with pale skin and a sharp noise.

‘You look a lot like him’ she said.

‘I wonder what he looks like now’ said the boy.

‘Probably complete different from as we know him. This won’t be easy James. He will be a very different person and it’s all my fault really’ she said.

‘You didn’t know how my family would react’ he said ‘you were upset and hurt. You didn’t intend to drive him away’.

‘The road to hell is paved with all kinds of intentions. What I intended doesn’t matter. The outcome does’ she said ‘I need to put things to right. I need to bring him home’.

‘He might not want to come any more’ said James.

‘Maybe not but I have to try’ she said ‘and if not then I will live with my mistake forever’.

 

Peter Pan had tried to ring Henry multiply times. He didn’t know if the boy had gotten home safely, didn’t know if the boys mothers had killed him, what if those women had found out about their relationship? Peter paced around his large bedroom. His hand went into his hair and he began to pull at his curls.

‘I have to find out he is okay’ he said out loud to the empty room. Picking up the phone he rang first Wendy Darling but no answer, then he rang Bell Green but no answer finally he tried Felix. Here he had an answer. ‘Come here at once, I’ve got a job for you’ said Peter ‘oh and bring that girl I wanted to recruit what was her name? Ah yes she will do nicely’. Next he contacted Nibs, Slightly, the twins and Curly. He needed them here now. He needed to find Henry. He felt something bad had happened. Just then his phone rang. It wasn’t Henry. It was Curly.

‘Boss there is a letter here I think you should see’ said Curly.

 

$

 

August agreed to wait outside. Emma entered her apartment and came face to face with Killian Jones. She looked at him and took him all in. His stubble, his sharp jaw line, his dark hair. He was wearing only track suit bottoms and a vast and she could see the Tattoo of a hook on his arm. It was what gave him his nickname. She swallowed.

‘You were right, you were right all along. I am still in love with Regina and I always will be. I want to be with her. You and Me we have to end for that to happen’.

‘So what we had all along Swan was a lie then was’ said Killian ‘just some pleasant little distraction for yourself while you figured it all out’.

‘No not at all’ she said ‘I love you. What’s between us was and is real. But as much as I love you, I have never been in love with you’.

‘Is that supposed to make me feel better’ he said.

‘No’ she said ‘I don’t know how I could ever make this feel better or soften the blow. I’m breaking your heart I know that. But that seems to be me doesn’t it. I’ve hurt my son, Regina and you. I am a terrible person. I am sorry it had to end this way. I didn’t want it too’.

‘But you wanted it to end none the less. You can be very poetic Swan. I know you’ve always belonged to her. I was kidding myself to think otherwise. I’ve only succeeded in borrowing you for a little while and it’s never been enough’. He moved closer to her and kissed her lips. It has a kiss Goodbye. He picked up his suit case and headed through the door. Emma slumped on the ground. August came in and put his arms around her.

‘You did the right thing’ he said ‘at long at last you’re doing the right thing for yourself’.

 

$

 

Belle Gold or as she had once been known Belle French was under house arrest and surveillance by Storybrooke Police. So she wasn’t exactly surprised when Zelena came for a visit flashing her a wicked smile. Belle showed her in and they sat down in the kitchen Belle playing with a lock of her auburn hair.

‘A nervous tick already’ Zelena smiled. ‘So you do know something about all of this, this is going to prove to be too easy, a real shame I expected more fight from Mrs. Gold’.

‘What do I owe this pleasure?’ said Belle.

‘Regina’s son, my nephew has been kidnapped and is being held to ransom. Part of that ransom is dropping all charges against your husband’ said Zelena. Belle did not even blink at any of this. Zelena sighed ‘you’re taking all the fun out of this for me. Well then I guess I’ll play on your sense of consciousness then as you seem to have one no matter how buried it maybe, at least you have one unlike your husband’ thought to herself. With that Zelena began to cry very softly ‘my nephew, if he dies my sister will never recover’ she hiccuped then and began to shake. Belle to shake too her eyes revolving around the room, looking for an escape. But of course no escape would do as she was stuck in this house. She made a move to comfort Zelena and then thought better of it. She closed her eyes.

‘Robert told me that there is warehouse by the docs with a basement for holding people in’ she said. Zelena stopped crying at once.

‘Thank you Mrs Gold’ she said and took her leave. But just before she left Zelena turned around and said ‘What is Peter Pan’s role in all this?’ Belle blinked.

‘My husband would never have worked with Peter Pan he hates that boy’s guts more then he hates you, Regina and Emma all put together’ Belle said. Zelena narrowed her eyes but then turned and left. As she walked outside and back to her car she picked up the phone and called Regina.

‘All of this really doesn’t add up’ she said to her sister.

‘What do you mean’ said Regina.

‘Well for starters Belle swears up and down Peter Pan had no hand in this scheme but how could he not? He and Henry were romantically involved but there is no evidence that Pan or any or his minions had a hand in all of this. It just doesn’t make sense, unless….’said Zelena.

‘Unless what Sis?’ said Regina.

‘Unless however took Henry wants to threaten Pan as well, maybe Peter has real feelings for you son and wasn’t leading him along at all’ said Zelena.

‘Do you even realize how insane that sounds?’ said Regina ‘How could someone like Peter Pan and my son end up falling in love like that, for the love of god sis this is the real world not some Shakespeare drama or some fan fiction. It’s just not possible these two boys are from completely different worlds’.

‘Um, I have to ask how likely then is it that Henry and Peter would even go on a date to a carnival? You’re right they are from different worlds, didn’t stop them meeting, and didn’t stop them from sleeping together. Wake up and face it your son is in love with your sworn enemy…one of them anyway’ Zelena said ‘but leaving that on the other side you need to contact Ruby Red, she’s the best tracker Emma has. Tell her to search the Docks. It has a basement where they are holding Henry’.

‘Glad to see your questioning skills haven’t gone downhill along with you sanity’ said Regina ‘see you back here soon’. Regina hung up before Zelena could make a reply.

 

$

 

Peter Pan was not a young man to be easy scared. But right now he was terrified.

‘Henry, my Henry has been kidnapped’ he said. His hands were shaking. He swallowed. He knew what he had to do.

‘There might be no Kings in this city’ he thought to himself ‘but there is a Queen and right now if I want to get my Henry back I need to make sure we don’t get in each other’s way. After all these years it’s about time I mate Madam Mayor Regina Mills’ he smiled to himself. ‘It will be one hell of a greeting. Well most people dread meeting their mothers in law. Well I have mate Emma before at one of those many court hearings….oh god now I’m just rambling. What the hell has Henry Mills done to me? A lot of things clearly’. Peter readied to leave his building on his way out he noticed a sliver car parked near his building he hadn’t seen before with two people inside but took no notice of it. He had bigger things to worry about.

 

$

 

Tiger Lily swallowed. She clutched James’ hand. They had found him at last.

‘We can finally bring him home’ she said. ‘I know it’s him from his eyes’.

 

$

 

Henry didn’t know where he was, he was in a small room that looked like an office of some kind of some kind. He was chained by his wrist to large metal pole. There was thankfully a bathroom he could go to nearby. The chain allowed him some movement but he could not escape. Two armed guards stood just beyond the door which was sliding glass. Apart from them all Henry could see was a wall of solid concrete from his limited view. Perhaps they were in a warehouse of some kind he mused to himself. He blinked as the two men separated to allow someone inside. It was Wendy Darling. She had with some bread and soup. She slipped inside the room and put them down on the desk.

‘We’re not going to hurt you, I made sure of that’ she said ‘as soon as your mothers give us what we want we will let you go free’.

‘Oh thank you so much for that, as if it takes away from the fact you abducted me’ said Henry ‘in broad day light. We used to be best friends all of us. You, me, Felix and Violet and now we’re all involved in some kind of fucking Game of Thrones shit’.

‘True we all are but you don’t seem to realize I’ve been from the very beginning Henry. My real name is Cruella De Vil. I not only work for Pan but I am a spy for Robert Gold who holds my two younger brothers as hostages. That’s why I am doing this so we can all get away. What I am doing to you here is just a necessary evil. For that I am sorry but my brothers are more important to me than anything else in this world’.

‘Do you not think maybe you could have come to me instead of this whole twisted scheme? I am son of both the Mayor and head of the police. With your information on both Pan and Gold we could have figured something out’ said Henry.

‘No, you’re being naïve again Henry. Once you’re part of this world you’re always a criminal and people like your mothers will always see as such’ said Wendy.

‘Well you can call me Naïve if you like but you have made two very big mistakes in this’ said Henry ‘my family will come for me they like nothing more than a good and bloody fight. Also I know your secrets. What you really want’.

‘How would you know that?’ she said.

‘Because I am not nearly as Naïve as you might think, so tell me when the last time you saw Madeline’ he said. Wendy blinked and then clutched her fists and turned to leave.

‘How did you find out?’ she said.

‘I am the mayor’s son. She uses my birthday for nearly all her passwords. I hacked into the servers and had a look at the records. I read the file on Cruella De Vil. You’ve changed your appearance a lot since then but it was the eyes that give it away. I would know your eyes anywhere after all we were best friends, Wendy Darling weren’t we? I wonder what would happen if I told Bell about all this. Have you told your deepest desire?’

‘At that Wendy’s entire body shook and shook. She left. She walked so fast it was almost a run. She was in way over her head. She knew she was now. Way over it. She had pissed off two of the most powerful women in the city. She paused then as re-entered the main room of the warehouse complex. Someone had just arrived. A tall graceful older woman who had started it all. She wore a sensible green suit and had her hair done nicely. She was lot like her daughter Bell mused. She was also a lot like both her daughters. She was the one who had come up with all of this. Perhaps Wendy mused if things get out of hand I can hand her over on a platter to the Swan and the Queen so that I can save my own head in the process. She shook hands and greeted the new comer. The sooner as she could she whisked Bell away from her and into one of the smaller room. She had to keep her away from Henry. As the two sat together in corner of bare concrete room. Wendy heaved a sigh and then finally said.

‘I think it’s time I finally told you my story. How I ended up with Pan, what happened with my brothers and why I changed my name and my face. I needed a mask. It all goes back to my mother Madeline Mary De Vil nee Darling'. Bell took her hand and held it tightly. 'My father abused me and then as I got older I saw him eyeing my two younger brothers. So I killed him to protect them. My mother blamed me, she didn't believe me and locked me in the attic. Two more men came into her life. She married both of them. But they were both just like my father. I had to protect my mother. She thought I was some kind of psychopath. It was then that Gold came into my life. He talked to me through the window of the attic. He offered me a new chance at life. I was a foolish girl and I believed him. I took a new name and face under him but his new lease on life came with a prize. I was to be his spy. I was put in Henry's school with the orders to watch him. It's how we became close and I also spied on Pan. It's how I mate you. When I cut a deal with Gold we agreed to have him released in exchange for my brothers.'

'Is that everything Wendy?' Bell asked.

'Yes' Wendy said and the two kissed.

 

$

 

Henry looked up as a somewhat familiar looking woman stepped into his room. She had long auburn hair and wore a sensible green pants suit. She looked like his aunt Zelena but moved and spoke like his mother Regina.

'You're such a handsome boy' she said 'I know you're not the result of Regina's egg but you do have a look of her none the less. They do say that the gestational mother does leave cells of herself inside every baby she gives birth to so perhaps genetically you're a little bit like her. A little bit like me. It's been too long Henry' she said 'the last time I saw you, you were just a baby, I only wanted to see you, you're my grandson after all'. Henry blinked and then swallowed,

'Cora' he said.

'Now now, call me grandma' she said with a smile.

 

$

 

Emma, Regina, Zelena and Maleficent gathered in the Mayor's office.

'Here how this is going to work' Regina said 'Emma will fight the guards at the front along with her trained forces consisting of August, Graham, Dorothy and Ruby. Maleficent you will be at the rear with the Dragon. I and Zelena will creep in through the back door of the building. Once we have secured Henry we will sound the Alarm to retreat the key here is to get in and out with as little blood shed as possible. Once Henry save then we can arrest them all or if they continue to resist we can legally use the resisting the police enforcement to fight them into submission if they try to kill us we can kill them as we have the authority to use lethal force where necessary'.

'Really no use of the tunnel eh Madam Mayor Regina Mills' Regina turned around and there sitting on her desk was Peter Pan. She looked up at a gust of wind. Her office was a tall room with a skylight above it. She always kept it closed but now it was open as if the boy had just flown in. Like he was a character from a book. Regina pulled out knife and seized Peter's collar.

'What are you doing here, you kidnap my son and now you show up to rub salt in the wound' she said.

'I never hurt Henry and I never will unlike some people here. No, I am here because I want to help you get him back' said Peter. Regina felt someone grab her hand. It was Zelena.

'Hear the young man out' Zelena said 'we need as much information as we can and whose better as an informant then someone who has been Gold's biggest rival even more of a thorn in his side then you'.

'How are we suppose to trust him?' said Emma stepping forward her hand on her gun.

'Because I am in love with Henry. I have been ever since I first saw him' said Peter.

'You can't expect us to believe that' said Emma.

'Of course he doesn't' said Maleficent 'that's why he is here. He wants us to believe he cares about Henry'.

'I do' said Peter as Regina practically choked him.

'Then prove it' said Maleficent.

'How?' said Peter.

'Simply why did you pursue a relationship with The Mayor's son despite knowing how dangerous it was for both of you' said Maleficent 'didn't you use your brain, you're intelligent, you knew what could happen and what has happened so why?' Peter shoved Regina off him finally.

'You're right. I knew all this could happen, I knew how stupid I was being but when I saw him it was like I couldn't think. I was in all over my head we both were but I didn't care. He made me happy and I wanted to make him happy'.

'Alright then' said Zelena 'Regina remember that it wasn't his name we had been told to clear it was other wanted people. I can tell a liar. It is why I am your interrogator and head of your spy network. I know this young man's methods and this simply isn't it'.

'You can't fake something that cheesy and corny' said Maleficent nodding in agreement.

'Fine then but don't take this as meaning I trust you. You see that machine gun attached to Mal's arm? We call it the Dragon. Before Mal went into retirement it took down so many people. You betray us and you will face it by legal death penalty' Regina smirked 'You know boy I have heard you're fond of saying things like ''There are no kings in this city only me''. Well now you're right there no kings in this city but there is a Queen, an Evil Queen and she can be an even bigger nightmare then you can even begin to imagine. Now tell me about this tunnel'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoilers)  
> Hi all the next four chapters will be the climatic ones. I am leading up to the act of what I wanted to happen. Peter Pan and Swan Queen teaming up to rescue Henry from Cora's clutches. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Zades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god finally this chapter is done. This chapter proved really difficult to write but it is finally done. I hope you all enjoy. Content warning for use of guns and knifes. Also for homophobia, lesbophobia and crude talk about sex.

 

Gold paced in his cell. He had been due an update call from Cruella an hour ago but she had sent no word. Finally, he decided to try calling from the prison phone. He rang the number she had provided him. But it wasn't Cruella who answered.

'Hello, Robert' came a woman voice and Gold nearly lost control of his bladder.

'What are you doing here?' he said 'you're behind all of this aren't you?'

'Took you a while to get there didn't it' she said.

'What is all of this? Are you trying to get me out?' He said.

'Oh no, dear god no. You're staying were I can keep an eye on you, I just needed your contacts and your facilitates for my plans' she said.

'What is that plan'?

'Why to be a Queen of course. Well a Queen in a fashion' she said.

'You would be one hell of an Evil Queen then too bad that title already belongs to your daughter' he said.

'I don't want to be called an Evil Queen, such an ugly name. I would prefer to be called the Queen of Hearts' she said.

'The Heartless Queen of Hearts' said Gold.

'The Heartless Queen of Hearts of Storybook' said Cora 'exactly'.

'So that's it you want to be Mayor of Storybrooke. How do you intend to do that?' said Gold.

'Knew you would get there eventually' said Cora 'but what can you do, you're in there and I am out here. All you have is a phone. My daughter will be coming for Henry. When she does she will resign as Mayor of Storybrooke to get him back. Because of the Laws of Storybrooke she must then name a successor since she is leaving before her office term is out. That successor will be me. Goodbye Gold I promise I will come visit at some point' she hang up. Robert Gold cursed.

'She's right there is nothing I can do....unless....' an idea began to form in his head. He picked up the phone again and dialed the number of a very old friend.

 

$

 

The entrance to the tunnel to Gold's warehouse complex took an hour to walk through. It's opening was in a cluster of trees in the city park of Storybrooke. It was hole covered with a metal plate that had fake grass over it. It was agreed that Pan would lead Regina and Zelena through the tunnel. He would take the lead as Regina didn't want him walking behind her back. Outside waiting inside the car would be Felix and Violet (who was shaking her head that she was only finding out about all of this now).

'None of you thought to fill me in'? She said to Felix as Pan walked slipped into the underground followed by Regina. 'Hey there Violet just so you know Felix has become a drug dealer for the cash and is one of Pan's top men because he became so good in the sales department. Wendy Darling is actually Cruella De Vil, she is on the run from the law and the whole reason she is in our school is because Gold put her there in order to spy on Henry. She also joined Pan's business through Felix and thus became a double spy. Oh and Henry is in love with Peter Pan.'

'I didn't want you involved in any of this'? Said Felix 'I know you like Henry. I think if he wasn't wired the way he is you two would be great together'.

'Whatever. Well him I can understand but you and Wendy' Violet shook her head 'we need to get him out of this. Why exactly didn't you want me involved in all of this. Henry is waist deep in it all and you don't seem as protective?'

'The whole reasons I am here is to true and save him from Gold' said Felix.

'It's not the same though' she said 'you were okay with him hooking up with Peter Pan even though you knew how dangerous it could be'. Felix didn't say anything. 'Why do I matter so much to you?' said Violet.

'Because you do' he said.

 

$

 

The tunnel was actually very well built and large enough to walk through. Zelena could tell it was made out of limestone. It had to have been old though surely.

'Who built this?' she said as they walked on through. Regina kept her gun to Peter's back as he lead the way.

'Pirate's did. They used it to smuggle their good in and out of the docks without the law enforcement noticing what they were doing. They made the walls good and strong so that they stand to this day'.

'Been some time since I moved around underground' said Zelena 'of course the last time it was under very different circumstances'.

'Last time you were working for Gold' said Regina 'with that finance of yours'.

'Yes I know' said Zelena 'it was before you and I first mate wasn't it. You had just formed the Mills party then'.

'Yes imagine my shock when my political opponents second in command turned out to be my long lost half sister. For heavens sake Zelena did you really have to announce it when you made your nomination speech' said Regina.

'Well yes actually. I wanted to make a dramatic first impression and we got past it all in the end' said Zelena 'we figured things out in the end and we're here now. Even if it took us several fights and an unplanned pregnancy to get here'.

'Was quite the road' said Regina.

'It sounds it' said Peter.

 

$

 

What Regina and company had not see was another unremarkable plain black car tailing them on their way to the tunnel's entrance. Tiger Lily and James were sitting inside it watching.

'He's in deep' said James 'he's the most wanted man in Storybrooke now Gold is gone. Why is he working with the Mayor?'

'Maybe she caught him but that doesn't seem to be the case. If they have arrested him then we need to find a way to free him but for now we can just stay quiet, watch, find out what is going on' said Tiger Lily.

 

$

 

Peter Pan had not been the first to call Regina Mills a Queen. Nor the first to call her an Evil Queen. There was more to the Queen's past then he could think of. But of an even more intriguing nature to Peter Pan was Zelena. While Regina was called Evil, Zelena was called Wicked. Peter knew some of her background and why her sister had chosen her for the job she did. He now walked in front of the two sister both with their guns trained on him. If they discovered he had misled him either intentionally or otherwise....well he didn't care really as long as they rescued Henry from whatever schemers they were facing.

'This is not Gold' said Peter to Regina before they left her office after she had released him from her choke hold. 'This isn't his style. He might be an accomplice to this but he is not the mastermind'.

'Then who is?' said Regina.

'I don't know it is not someone I've been up against before. It's not someone whose from the Storybrooke underworld or the Government. This is the work of an outsider to all those factions' said Peter. Now as he walked in the tunnel he wondered if it had been such a good idea to try and team up with the Queen and the Swan. After all he had his own forces he could have rescued Henry by himself but he couldn't have Regina getting in his way. He was rambling inside his head again and he blamed Henry. As they headed up a set of stair into the main part of the warehouse. He creaked open the trapdoor at the top. But it only lead into a small and seemingly deserted room. He then opened it fully and climbed out. He was followed by the the two sisters. It was a tiny room with only small trolleys used to transport goods tucked away it. They looked a little like shopping trolley's only they were brass and large enough to fit a grown man in.

 

$

 

Wendy was pacing the floor of another small office within the warehouse complex. Henry how could she do this to him, he was her best friend. But then again her brother. Henry had only ever been a tool for her to get from A to B. Well that was what he was to Cruella but maybe not so much to Wendy. What about Bell? What should Cruella do? What would Wendy do? Who was she? What should she do? Gold had her brothers after all and Cora had promised her revenge.

'I will get my revenge against you mother' she said to herself ringing her hands 'I will have it. I will have your head on a plate for standing by those men. You knew, you knew what they did to me'. That was her deepest desire and Henry knew it. Of course he knew it. What about Bell? She closed her eyes. There was no way out. She had to save her brother and so be it. She paused and looked around as Cora walked into the room.

'Don't worry my dear' Cora said with a smile 'you will soon have your brothers back'.

'Did Gold tell you where they were'? Wendy said.

'Not yet but he wants his freedom and he will hand them over to me as soon as I am mayor of Storybrooke' Cora said.

'Yes I understand' said Wendy. Did she trust this woman? Something felt off. She had to find out if she could trust Cora but how? She couldn't contact Gold Cora had control over that phone....why did Cora ask for that? Surely Wendy could handle communications like before? Wendy's eyes narrowed before she moved passed Cora and out the door lips pursed. She walked towards Henry's room....no she might as well be honest it was his cell. A cell she had put him in. Henry had read her file. Not too long ago she assumed. Nothing happened in Storybrooke that missed Zelena's watchful eye, it's like even the birds reported to her. Of course everything Zelena knew went straight to Regina. She opened Henry's door. She dropped down in front of him and stared into his eyes.

'Did you read all of my file?' she said 'or just the backstory'.

'I read the whole bloody thing' he said.

'Did it say anything about my brother?' she said. Henry hesitated.

'There was a note attached the bottom of it. It said that Zelena had been able to locate two boys about a week before all of this had happened and she was planning on sending in Emma but before she could make a move the two boys were taken again by men in different cloths to the ones who were initially guarding them. It was like someone kidnapped them from their kidnapper. Zelena said they had been moved to a new location. The note said they were believed to John and Michael De Vil'. Wendy was frozen in place.

'Did it say were they were taken?' she said.

'Get me the key and I'll tell you?' he said.

'Okay' she said 'I meant what I said earlier I am sorry Henry'. She left to find Bell. Bell who had the keys. Henry just watched her go. He didn't believe her. Then he froze in the distance he could hear the sound of guns firing and judging by how Wendy's back straightened so had she.

 Wendy found Bell with her gun in the main room of the warehouse. It was a huge room that would have been used back in the day for storing cargo. Bell was preparing her gun.

'What's going on?' said Wendy.

'The Swan has shown up with the Dragon. My guess is they're trying to blow their way in here to get the boy. If we want our hard work to pay off then we need to stop them' said Bell. Wendy grabbed Bell's hand.

'Things have changed' said Wendy.

'What?' said Bell.

'Cora has had my brothers moved' said Wendy 'she has been playing us the whole time. She wants to use just like everyone else. We never should have trusted her. We need to get out and find my brother now while everyone else is distracted and Cora can't have them as well guarded as Gold' said Wendy. As she spoke Bell's whole face darkened.

'Well now if that's the case....I don't like being had' said Bell.

 

Outside of the Tunnel Violet and Felix waited in their car. This particular car had the windows darkened so they could see out but no one could see in. Another car pulled up across the street from them and two people got out. Violet nudged Felix and gestured to these people. Felix's eyes narrowed.

'That's Jonathan Hades and Nimue Camelot, they're assassins loyal to Gold' he said. They watched as the two moved across the street and into the park. They were heading directly for the tunnel.

'We've got to stop them' said Violet.

'How? We don't even have guns? Down there in that dark tunnel we will be sitting ducks next to a pair of fully experienced and armed assassins if it was in the daylight I might risk it but not down that tunnel' said Felix 'the best thing we can do is sit here and wait. Those are our orders. We have to trust the others. Peter Pan never fails'.

'Is there any way to at least warn them' said Violet.

'No down that tunnel mobile phones and the like wouldn't work. If we were to use any remote controlled devices we could compromise their position. We're their get away vehicle. Remember Violet Peter Pan never fails.'

 

$

 

Bell unshackled Henry from his chains.

'They are being held at an address called 137 Avarmary Road in Southern Storybrooke' he said to Wendy.

'They had better be there' said Bell 'we need to get out of here all three of us without Cora realizing that we have gone especially you Henry'. They been speaking in whispers aware of the armed guards just outside of the sliding glass. But then there came two simultaneous thumps and both men hit the ground. The sliding door was pushed open about a few seconds later while they all sat their in fear. But then Henry's face broke into a huge smile.

'May aren't you popular with the girls Henry' said another young man's voice. They were all face to face with Peter Pan. Henry shoved past both girls and into Peter's arms. He wrapped them around Peter's necks kissing the other boy as strongly as he could. Peter wrapped his hands around Henry's waist and held the other boy close.

'Boys there will be time for that later' came Henry's mothers voice. Henry sprang away from Peter to see Regina and Zelena standing out in the corridor Zelena with her back turned to them and her gun out. 'Henry you and I need to have a long talk about the type of men you're dating. We also need to have a chat with you about me and Emma but all of that aside. We need to get out of here'. She raised her gun at Bell.

'Wait' said Henry 'I know this is hard to believe but they are actually helping us. They unchained me. We all need to escape'.

'We do' said Wendy before 'she shows up'.

'Who's she?' said Regina.

'Cora' said Henry 'she's behind this whole thing.' It was only then that they heard the sound of footsteps.

'Whoever that is' said Regina 'Zelena shoot them and make sure they're dead'.

'Hello Zelena and hello Regina' came Cora's voice 'after all these years my two daughter'. The gun faltered in Zelena's hands.

'Mother' she said.

'Didn't you hear me' said Regina 'I said shoot her'.

'Come now, we all know neither of you will do that' said Cora.

'Why wouldn't we?' said Regina turning and pointing her own gun at her mother.

'You already know why' said Cora. 'I miss you, the both of you' she walked turned them slowly. Regina and Zelena did not lower their guns but at the same time did not shot either.

'How did you know we were here?' said Zelena.

'A mother always knows. When I saw that Regina wasn't leading the charge on the outside that meant only one thing that she had to be in here' Cora said 'that she had found a back door and had come for her son. By the way Henry I disagree with your mother you have a perfect taste in men, young, handsome and powerful'.

'I see you've changed your stance on homosexuality since we last saw each other' said Regina.

'Well I always liked gay men, they're usually very handsome and two men is like having your cake and eating it too. They're also usually great shopper with superb taste. You lesbians are just miserable all the time, can't even take a joke and eating pussy is just the most ugly thing I ever heard of'.

'You don't know what you're missing. Maybe that's why you're a power hungry murdering sociopath, all women need their pussy loved from time to time' said Regina.

'Oh please don't talk about my genitalia like that I am your mother' said Cora.

'It was you who brought cunts into this' said Regina.

'Great so your grandmother is a lesbophobic woman, who fetishes and stereotypes gay men' said Peter to Henry 'your family couldn't get any stranger and then there's the whole method of your conception. I can't believe they are talking about female anatomy in these crude terms right now'.

'We're are getting off the point here' said Zelena blushing. It was then they heard laughter coming from around the corner. What sounded like a man and a woman roaring with laughter. Regina stepped out and pointed her gun at the corner.

'Come out whoever the hell you are and what is so damn funny?' she said.

'I agree my dear Zelena you all are. Wow I never before came across a hit who were chatting about lesbian sex so causally. Particularly between a mother and her daughters' came a much deeper voice and all eyes went to the other side of the corridor. Regina focused her gun at the corner while Zelena pointed her gun back at Cora. Jonathan Hades turned around the corner gun at the ready. Then came Nimue also with her gun pointing at them but from vertical position almost lopsided.. He was aiming his gun at Regina and Nimue was aiming her gun at Zelena. Regina had her gun aimed at Hades. 'Hello Zelena been a long time hasn't it' said Hades. 'I still have the ring you gave back to me'. Zelena's stance faltered but none the less her gun remained in her hand and pointing at her mother. Cora's own hand flown to inside her coat. She was always armed.

'Something is not strange about Nimue's gun' thought Zelena why is she holding it at that angle?'

'Peter take Henry and those two girls and get out of here' said Regina 'we'll cover you. They won't shot while we're in this bizarre Mexican stand off. It's Henry they want not the rest of us get going'. Peter pulled Henry and the girls soon followed as they disappeared around the corner Cora had come from away from Hades and Nimue.

'Do you really think we're going to let them escape back through that tunnel. Your mother might have orchestrated this whole little affair but the two of us are the most handsomely paid assassins in Storybrooke do you think a little something like this could stop us Madam Mayor' Nimue said with a smirk.

'So you were behind all of this' said Regina glancing at her mother 'you couldn't just leave me and my son alone. You always had to meddle in my life. What on earth we're you trying to gain from kidnapping my son?'

'You mean you haven't figured it out yet Regina?' said Hades 'she wants what you have. To be Mayor of Storybrooke by using your early leave of office to step in as successor'. Regina's grasp on her gun tightened.

'May the Mayor of Storybrooke really is clueless' said Nimue. Zelena's eyes narrowed further at the gun in Nimue's hand and then she realized too late what was wrong with it. But before she could act Nimue fired. The gun was lopsided because the barrow was crooked, it hadn't been pointing at Zelena at all it had been pointing at Regina's right leg. Regina's whose focus had been entirely on Hades. Regina gasped a fell and her gun dropped out. The metal instrument hit the floor as cold as a penny with such force it then like a penny bounced away. Out of Regina's grasp. Zelena acted too late and fired at Hades but he had dived out of the way by then and taken Nimue with him.

'It had been their plan all along' Zelena realized 'to disarm and injure one of us, to weaken one of us. What fool I have been. I should have seen it as soon as I saw her gun'. She heard running footsteps and knew that one of their opponents was chasing after Henry. But she couldn't help that now. The one good things was that Peter Pan, Bell Green and Cruella De Vil were with Henry. Villains in their own right. They would be more then a match for Nimue. She hoped. In the mean time she had to make sure Regina was okay and that their remaining opponent was subdued. Opponents.

Cora had taken her chance and had flattened herself against the wall. Her knife was now in her hand. Zelena raised her gun again at her mother.

'Why did you bring a knife to a gun fight' said Zelena.

'Don't be a fool Zelena' said Cora ignoring the question 'if us three don't work together against these two we're all dead'. Zelena didn't say anything instead turned her attention to Regina. It wasn't good. Regina had been hit near her hip bone. She wouldn't be able to walk and was losing a lot of blood. So long as the bullet hadn't hit a main vein, any bones or something like that she might be able to survive. Regina was hadn't passed out but it was a struggle to stay awake for her. The colour was draining from her face rather fast. Too fast but how could Zelena carry her and fire her gun? Zelena's eyes darted around looking for anything that could help her. It was then it came to her. The trolley's that had been in the room they had come up from. The room wasn't very far way. But first she had to deal with Hade's and Cora. Her eyes slide back to Cora whose eyes kept changing from left to right. They didn't know where Hades would pop up from.

'If they shoot each other it will make things all the more easy for me' thought Zelena rather bitterly.

'Get me my gun' said Regina suddenly.

'You're too weak' said Zelena.

'No I am not get me my gun and I will guard the right and you take the left. When Hades shows his face then we are going to blow his head off. Those are my orders' said Regina.

Zelena nodded. Regina's gun had skidded down to the left side of the short corridor. Zelena moved slowly to grab. Her own gun ready. Meanwhile Cora had finally made up her mind and had taken to watching the right. Zelena gulped as her hands picked up Regina's gun. Hades still hadn't shown himself meaning he was most likely going to shoot in from the ….right unless he was playing them. It was then she heard a gun shoot go off from behind her.

 


	7. Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay going to add a warning here for guns, knives, violence, grenades, explosions and characters dying and being in hospital in critical conditions.
> 
> Enjoy-reviews with constructive criticism are welcome.

As soon as they got to the room with the trap door Bell locked it. The door was strong and sturdy. Gold clearly had wasted no expense with these warehouses. Peter pulled the heavy door open and Henry was the first inside. Peter pushed him down into the passage before jumping after him. It was then they heard a body slam against the door. Then what could only be a gun being fired at the lock. However, Gold had spared no expense on his warehouse and the lock held even against bullets.

‘Come on out little Children’ they heard Nimue say.

‘The door won’t hold for long, we have to run’ said Wendy as she dropped into the tunnel.

 

$

 

Outside the Warehouse Emma and her forces were in a strange type of fight. Usually when she was in such a situation as this Emma was trying to win but here was just a diversion. So, they had to fight hard enough not to lose but not hard enough to win. It was a strange situation to fight aiming for average. Especially when it was usually the average police who were killed. The good ones were able to stay alive and the bad ones ran away. It was the ones who were not good enough to fight and who did not know when to cut their loses that got killed usually in these situations. She had made it so none of them were visible targets. The warehouse complex gave small but effective coverage to hide. Just as long as they kept the enemy at bay. But it was then and only then that she heard a hissing sound. She knew that sounds. It was a grenade. It came out of the second-floor window and landed just near to wear Ruby and Dorothy were hiding. The Wolf has heard it coming though and they had made a dash for it just in time.

‘Shit’ thought Emma ‘we didn’t count on them having a weapon like that one. We need to get out of here now. If another one of those things lands near to one of us, then we’re done for’. She sounded the retreat signal. Maleficent would be last and she would provide the others with coverage using the Dragon. August, Graham, Ruby, Dorothy and Emma would retreat in that order. They got out one by one.

‘So far so good’ thought Emma. But then she heard the hissing sound again. Grenades made one hell of a sound and the only target left in danger was Maleficent. The grenade went off. Where Mal had been hiding. Ruby however was not called the Wolf for nothing. With a nod from Emma the red detective swooped back towards the fight. She emerged with an injured but alive woman on her back. They bundled into the van they had for retreat.

‘Get to the hospital as soon as possible’ said Emma. She could only hope they had bought Regina, Zelena and Peter enough time.

 

$

 

Zelena spun around at the sound of the gunshot. What had happened was so fast that she missed it entirely but it takes time to describe. Hades had come around from the bend on the other side when Zelena had her back turned and putted the gun at her intended to take her out. But he had underestimated how dangerous Cora's knife was. He had thought she would lounge at him but instead she had flung the knife straight into his chest. She had hit his upper stomach and he was bleeding out. He slumped down the wall and pulled the blade from his body but the blood flowed freely now. Cora too had slumped down the wall. She had been shot by Hade's just a second after her knife had left her hand. She smirked though.

'At least I took the bastard with me' she thought as she tried to keep her eyes open. She felt herself go limp as Zelena grabbed her. Regina still wounded crawled to their side. Cora smiled at them softly. ‘My beautiful girls’ she said before her eyes saw nothing. Zelena realized her cheeks were wet and Regina let out a silent scream. Hades meanwhile sloped to the ground, his eyes closed and he struggled for air. Regina tried desperately to wake up Cora. She pulled at her mother’s hair still choking back sobs. In the end Zelena was about to pull her away and toward the trap door. But then she heard Hades voice.

‘Help’ he said ‘please help me Zelena, forget about her I always loved you’. Zelena turned to look at him. She remembered the handsome men who had first offered her a wedding ring. A home for her and her daughter. But now things were very different.

‘I won’t help you. You’re right you do love me but that would never have been enough for you. You’ve just killed my mother. A woman I spent my whole childhood dreaming about. She was a monster but she was my monster’ with that Zelena raised her gun and shot Hades in the head. Finishing her mother’s work. Regina was still clutching onto Cora’s hand. Zelena pulled her sister up by the waist.

‘You’re still hurt and we need to get out of here. Nimue has certainly gone after your son. These are Gold’s assassins. We don’t want to have to rescue him a second time. One-time round was enough for heaven’s sake.’ Zelena slipped her gun away. She had no need to arm herself right now with Hades dead and Nimue gone. All the other henchmen of Cora’s were certainly out by the front now. Emma and company would be keeping them very well occupied. Zelena half carried, half lead her sister down the hall of the warehouse heading back to the tunnel.

‘Henry’ she heard Regina croak out ‘please be okay please dear Gods be okay’. Zelena brought Regina to the trap door before she heard Regina say ‘contact Emma tell her to leave off the charge outside there is no more need for pointless fighting.’ Zelena fumbled as she pulled out a walkie talky but it wouldn’t connect. All she could hear was static. She gulped. Whatever was going on out there wasn’t good.

 

$

 

Henry, Peter, Wendy and Bell emerged from the tunnel. They hurried towards the car they had left with Felix and Violet. They all bundled in, fumbling with seat belts.

‘Quick, quick’ said Peter ‘before she’ but too late one of the windows of the car shattered. Nimue stood out in broad daylight with her gun at the ready. She smirked and aimed again. The only one she wouldn’t hurt was Henry. He was her bounty, her gold but the others where Deer head she would hang on her wall. She took aim again this time pointing at Peter. Henry shoved himself in front of his boyfriend. Nimue shook her head and instead aimed her gun at Felix. But then Henry struggled out of the car. His hands were up.

‘Get back in here you fool’ came Peter’s voice but Henry ignored him.

‘I will go with you’ he said ‘just please leave my friends alone. I don’t want anyone to get hurt’ he began to walk slowly over to Nimue as she lowered her gun and a smile plastered onto her face. But then Henry felt a hand grab his. It was Peter shaking his head repeatedly.

‘I am not letting you go back. I am not letting you put yourself in danger’ said Peter.

‘You do not get a say in this Peter’ said Henry ‘she will kill all of you. I can’t live with that’.

‘He’s quite right Peter’ said Nimue ‘how pretty the son of two women of the law and the city’s biggest criminals standing as lovers’. Peter’s eyes shifted to Nimue.

‘No one will ever love you like me and Henry love each other. I want to be with him every day’ said Peter. He pulled Henry out of the way and stood in front of Nimue. ‘I want to spend every day I can with him. I won’t let you take him away’.

‘Now on your last day he will be your last thought’ Nimue said ‘how sweet’. She pointed her gun straight between Peter’s eyes. But then there came the roar of another car. A large black car that swung around the corner. It took less than a minute before the car slammed into Nimue. The assassin was sent flying up and over the car. She came down again with a slapping sound as she hit the road. Her neck was twisted and broken. Her mouth was open and her eyes saw nothing.

Peter held onto Henry still not letting Henry get back into the car despite everyone’s protests. He stared at the girl sitting in the car.

‘Tiger Lilly’ he choked out.

‘Hey Malcolm’ she said ‘long time no see. I was hoping to meet you without having to run over someone but hell it couldn’t be helped really. Not if I was to bring you back to your parents alive. Like your mother was very firm on’.

‘My parents?’

‘They’ve been looking…...we’ve been looking all this time’ said Tiger Lily.

‘Why send you though and not police or something like that’ he said.

‘I suppose all those tracking skills my father thought me came in handy, I’m sorry I took so long but’ before she could continue Wendy interrupted her.

‘I’m sorry to spoil this little reunion but we need to get the hell out of here. We almost got shot and you just ran over someone’ she shouted ‘we can continue this somewhere safe. For heaven’s sake Peter call the lost boys and have them clean up the body we need out of here and now’. Peter nodded.

‘Head to the Neverland. It will have my people there. We will be safe in the back rooms’ he said. He got back into the car and both vehicles moved down the road. Peter pulled out his phone and texted in code to one of his boys to clean up the mess. They drove fast, breaking red lights.

‘We’re drawing far too much attention to ourselves’ said Bell.

‘So what, there were two of them said Henry ‘another one could be behind us’.

‘Unless your mother and aunt were able to finish them off’ said Bell.

‘Mum’ said Henry and clutched Peter’s arm ‘we need to go back there. We need to make sure my mother and my aunt are okay’.

‘No’ said Peter ‘it’s you they want. Once you’re safe I’ll make sure to find out what happened to them. But don’t worry Henry. As your mother, herself has said she is an Evil Queen and your Aunt, well she is Wicked.’

‘But’ said Henry.

‘No buts’ said Peter ‘your mother told me to take you and run. That’s what I am doing’. Henry hung his head.

‘Wicked eh’ said Felix ‘that makes a lot of sense, I’ve also thought of Zelena as some kind of Witch with the way she gathers info for Regina’.

‘She is a Wicked Witch’ said Wendy more to herself than anyone else.

 

$

 

They arrived safely at Neverland and locked themselves into Peter’s office. Tiger Lily and James looking around the grand room picking every tiny little detail. Henry sat in a corner by himself seeing nothing and everything at the same time. Wendy and Bell sat in another corner with their eyes closed. Awake or asleep it wasn’t possibly to tell. Peter sat behind his desk head in his hands. Felix and Violet sat on one of the couches. Violet was looking at her feet. Felix was staring at his hands. Silence was the only voice in the room. It was Peter who broke it.

‘We’ve had rather an exciting day’ he said.

‘I would call it terrifying’ said Wendy ‘I still don’t know where my brothers are’.

‘I can ask Ruby to track them down’ said Henry.

‘You mean the Red Wolf?’ said Wendy ‘Why would she help him?’

‘Because I asked’ said Henry.

‘You would do that for me after what I did to you?’ said Wendy.

‘I am hardly doing it for you, it’s to make sure you never do something like that to me again’ said Henry. Wendy turned her head her head away and hid her face in the crook of Bell’s neck.

‘Do my parent’s really want me back?’ said Peter.

‘Yes they do, they always have wanted you back’ said Tiger Lily.

‘It’s strange. I always have this dream at night. I go home and try to get back into my room from the window I left but it’s closed and I can’t get in and James has taken my room over like he always wanted to’ said Peter. James looked away.

‘You never seem to have that when your sleeping with me’ said Henry.

‘I don’t dream like that when you’re next to me’ said Peter.

'Could the two of you be any gayer' said Tiger Lily. Her and Peter's eyes mate for a fraction of a second and then they looked away again.

'I never wanted to go home' said Peter 'I wanted to stay here in Neverland. Run my Empire be feared and respected. Never go to school. Never have to be a man like my father. I am not going with you Lily'.

'That is all a lie. It is and was your biggest lie. If we could stay young forever, we all would Peter' said Henry 'being feared and respected is not your happy ending. I am'.

'You really are in love with him' said Wendy 'you've figured out what took me years to realize'. The silence continued. Only then there came a banging on the door.

'Henry' came a woman's voice. Everyone stood but Henry motioned for everyone to be quiet.

'It's okay I would know that voice anywhere its Ruby' said Henry. He pulled open the door to Peter's office to find the Red Wolf standing there. Out of breath. Henry knew then something was wrong.

'Whose hurt? What happened?' he said.

'It's your mother...I mean Regina. She's at Storybrooke Central. It’s bad Henry' she said ‘after you and the others escaped she was shot in the upper leg. The bullet hit an artery and she was bleeding out. Emma is there already. They need you’.

 

$

 

The doctor approached Zelena in the hospital waiting room.

‘Your sister is in a stable but critical condition by now it is simply a wait and see situation’ he said ‘you can go in to see her’.

‘I shouldn’t be the one going to see her it should be Emma’ said Zelena.

‘No, it should be you. You saved her life and I abandoned her along with my son’ said Emma.

‘Oh stop acting so melodramatic’ said Zelena ‘my sister has been waiting for you to come back for years and you’re finally here. Now go and see your wife’. Emma nodded and followed the doctor to the operation room. What greeted her was an ugly sight. Regina lay in a bed with only a hospital gown on. The bed operation bed had no pillows or blankets. Her leg was bound in bandages. Next to the bed was a table with many different surgical instruments-covered in blood. Emma clasped Regina’s hand.

‘This is all my fault I never should have left all those years ago. If I hadn’t then none of this would have happened not any of it’ Emma felt the tears coming out of her eyes. She shook and cried.

‘No, it’s mine’ came a voice from behind her. She turned to see their son standing there. He wasn’t crying. But the look on his face made Emma wish he was. Anything tears even would be better than the grim expression he wore.

‘How is it your fault?’ said Emma.

‘I pursued a relationship with one of the most dangerous men in Storybrooke. I was going to run away from him. Leave both you and Regina behind. I was just looking to run away from my problems’ he said.

‘Guess that is something you got from me’ said Emma ‘running away from your problems and the interest in bad boys’.

‘He’s not all bad’ said Henry.

‘There you go again always trying to see the good in people, even when they are dark’ said Emma ‘I wonder where you got that from. It’s certainly not from me or Regina’. Mother and Son then hugged one another.

‘Please don’t run away with Pan’ Emma said ‘before all of this happened me and Regina were talking about how we can be a family again but it will take all of us. Zelena has found a good marriage counsellor. Please Henry give us another chance’.

‘I will’ said Henry ‘but it’s not going to be easy’. Mother and son held onto one another tightly both prayer that the third member of their family would be okay.

‘If she is not’ said Henry ‘I’m not going anywhere’.

‘Neither am I’ said Emma ‘but what will you say to Peter about it all, don’t forget he’s still Storybrooke’s number one criminal’.

‘I’ll talk to him and figure something out’ said Henry.

 

$

 

Zelena lead Lily down a corridor to where Maleficent was being kept.

‘She is not in a critical condition and is very stable’ said Zelena ‘she is a lot better off then Regina is’.

‘Any more word on her?’ said Lily. Zelena shook her head and Lily walked past her and into the hospital room where her mother was.

‘No her condition remains very critical’ said Zelena. She pulled open the door to Maleficent room and Lily slipped passed her and to her mother. Mother and Daughter hugged.

‘Never come out of your retirement again for Regina or anyone else’ Lily said ‘I’m putting the dragon down for good’. Her mother laughed.

 

Peter had thought it best to not go in with Henry. He stayed in the public café of the hospital when Ruby took Henry to the private waiting room. Ruby then came back with Dorothy. The pair left with Bell and Wendy. Ruby was going to track down Wendy’s brothers. Felix had left to take Violet home. This left Peter with his brother and Tiger Lily.

‘I want to apologize’ James said to Peter.

‘For what?’ said Peter.

‘For the things I said to you when you left home’ he said ‘I was wrong. You will always be my brother, no matter what. I was just angry’.

‘At me being gay?’ said Peter.

‘No. Because you hurt Tiger Lily. I had always had a crush on her and then she ends up with you and then you hurt her’ James looked down at his hands ‘it was a lot for me to process but it doesn’t excuse what I said’.

‘Peter’ said Tiger Lily ‘when I saw you with that boy it hurt me a lot but it didn’t give me the right to out you in the way I did. Your sexuality is your own and it was yours to tell not mine. I am so sorry. I never should have done it’.

‘I’m sorry too. Sorry I lied to you and sorry I cheated on you. It was very wrong of me Tiger Lily’ said Peter. Silence fell on the three of them then. Around them they heard the hustle and bustle of the hospital Doctors and Nurses going about their business. Sick patients. Relatives. James took a sip of his coffee. Tiger Lily went to get some more tea.

‘You still drink Early Grey’ said Peter.

‘You always remember’ she said ‘tell me about that boy now, Henry, isn’t it? He must mean a lot to you for you to rescue him like that. Also, I think you have a bit of a story for us. How did Malcolm Barrie the boy I mate all those years ago in the gardens end up being Peter Pan? A powerful and respected criminal ruler of Storybrooke’.

‘It’s one hell of a story’ Peter said.

‘I think he have time to hear it’ said James ‘but first, are you coming back to our home? Mum has always missed you.’

‘I need to talk to Henry about that’ said Peter ‘before he was kidnapped by Gold and his men I was planning on running away with him’.

‘What makes him so special?’ said Tiger Lily.

‘A lot of things’ said Peter ‘he’s a lot like you Lily. I did care about you, just when I was with you it was always missing that spark. I’m sorry about that. Henry always tries to see the good in everyone. Even in me. He believes in people even when they’ve done terribly things. He has the heart of the truest believer in people if you ask me. You know he once said to me he wanted to be a writer. I think he should’. James waved his hand.

‘How about you start from the start’ he said ‘what happened after you left home?’ Peter took a deep breath and began his story.

 

$

 

Dr. Whale gathered Henry, Emma and Zelena into the private waiting room.

‘The mayor’s condition is worsening he have no choice but to operate on her. We were able to remove the bullet and stitch her up when she came in but the artery won’t close properly. This could soon result in internal bleeding. If we don’t seal the artery soon then she may die from lack of blood internally’.

‘How dangerous is this surgery?’ said Zelena.

‘It is difficult to say’ said Whale ‘but the success rate is very high. She should be okay’.

‘You don’t sound very confident’ said Emma.

‘I am cautiously optimistic Miss Swan’ said Whale.

‘It’s the cautious part that worries me’ said Emma. Dr. Whale did not respond to that only turned and left to prep for surgery. Emma slumped in a chair ‘she can’t die. This can’t be the end of our story. I don’t know what I will do without her.’ Henry sat down and clasped his mother’s hand.

‘It’s all my fault’ he said ‘if I hadn’t gone after Pan then none of this would have happened. Regina would be okay still’.

‘Don’t talk like that this isn’t your fault’ said Emma ‘it’s all mine none of this would have happened if I don’t run away from my problems when’-

‘Stop it the both of you’ said Zelena ‘we can argue all day later about whose fault this is. Right now, though Regina needs all of us’.

‘Wicked’ said Henry ‘in the good way I mean’ as Zelena rolled her eyes at her nephew. They sat in the waiting room huddled together. Praying for the best and at the same time preparing for the worst. Emma and Zelena both closed their eyes as the sunlight from the window began to fade. But Henry couldn’t sleep. He let go of his mother hand and got to his feet and went for a walk. He headed to the café. He wanted some chocolate. It was there he saw Peter, James and Tiger Lily. Peter stood up and came over to greet him.

‘How is your mum and Maleficent?’ he said.

‘My mother needs more surgery but Mal is okay’ said Henry.

‘We need to talk you know. Things have changed’ said Peter.

‘I know. I wanted to get away from here before everything got this complicated. I knew it would’ said Henry.

‘It’s Storybrooke Henry’ said Peter ‘there is always something going ask you mothers they will tell you all about it.

‘I guess so’ said Henry ‘I know we have to talk but I can’t right now. Not with my mum’….

‘I know it’s okay’ said Peter ‘is there anything I can do?’

‘Just hold me please’ said Henry. Peter did so and Henry allowed himself to slacken in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how slow I am to update but I am a slow writer. I will try and get the story finished over Christmas because I won't have college.


	8. The Swan Queen

Peter and Henry found a secluded room in the hospital. It had no bed in it just two chairs. It was used for Psychiatric appointments but the staff were letting them use it. It wasn't like there were many therapy sessions this time of day anyway. The chairs were large and comfortable. Both young men sat down. They were silent for a while and then finally Henry spoke.

'I can't leave' he said 'for all they have put me through they are still my mothers, they are far from perfect but they are still my mothers, it was her egg and her uterus that made me. We need to put things back together and that includes me' Peter nodded letting Henry continue 'I've realized that I'm a lot more like Emma then I wanted to see. If I had left with you I would have just been running away from my problems like Emma did when she left Regina. Poor Regina always gets left behind. I can't do that. I was being rather selfish' Henry put his face in his hands. His whole body was shaking. He felt his cheeks growing wet. Peter too started crying. Large tears spilled down his cheeks and onto the floor.

'I know I get that, so many times I told myself that living the life I was living was making me happy but it really wasn't' said Peter 'I though having power, having the time of my life every night, fighting even killing would be so much better then having a family' he swallowed 'the reason why that dream is always haunting me.....you know the one of me being locked out of my nursery by mother is because I thought she would never want me back. But, I was wrong, I want to make things right with my parents and my brother......I want to give them a second chance'.

'But you know that means' said Henry 'if I stay here to give Emma and Regina a second chance and you go away to give your parents a second chance....we will be separated for who knows how long'.

'I know.....maybe we can find a way to make it work though' said Peter.

'Long distance has been known to kill even the best of relationships and if my mums find out we our in contact....' said Henry.

'What are you saying that you want to break up' said Peter. He was crying now.

'Do you?' said Henry. Both of them were sobbing now. Henry stood and almost fell into Peter's arms as they held onto each other. So tight. Tighter then had before. Tighter then when they had had sex. They wanted to disappear into each other. They kissed.

'I don't want our different worlds to pull us apart' said Peter.

'Neither do I' said Henry.

'Then....we'll make this work' Peter said 'we'll find a way to make it work'.

'What if we can't?' said Henry. Peter cupped Henry's face and smiled.

'We will, Peter Pan never fails' Peter said 'I need to you to believe that'.

'Okay I will' said Henry 'I will believe it with all my heart'.

'Do you know what happens when they say you believe in something?' said Peter.

'It comes true' Henry said.

'Look we will be apart for sometime and maybe at the start won't be able to communicate with each other but we will find a way to get back together. Once we make things right with our families' said Peter.

'Now to the other problem' Henry said with a hiccup.

'Which is?' said Peter.

'Emma still wants to lock you up the only reason she hasn't is because she is sick with worry about Regina' said Peter.

'You have to be kidding me even after everything I just did?' said Peter.

'No I am not joking but I will say this she is distraught right now, she cant be blamed if you and your friends slipped away'.

'Got it' said Peter and kissed Henry lips once again 'but before we leave I want you to come to the nearest Jewellery shop with me'.

'Why?'

'You'll see' said Peter.

 

$

 

Ruby being an expert tracker found the two DeVil brothers in no time. They had been abandoned in the house where Cora had placed them. It was a well to do town house. It reminded Wendy of house she had grown up in.

'Cora has twisted sense of humour' said Wendy 'or rather had' she added as an afterthought.

'There is no one here to guard them?' said Bell.

'Of course not' said Ruby 'Cora most likely hired mercenary or else had some of Golds men she got by using Wendy. Once she was dead however there was no one keeping checking in on this place for to many hours then those boys would have been comfortable with. So they abandoned their post'.

'It must be so hard for crime bosses these days' said Dorothy 'good henchmen are just so hard to find'.

'So too are good police men and women' said Ruby. Both of the DeVil boys were thin and pale. They been handled with the exactly the best care from the looks of it. Wendy hugged both of her brothers tightly.

'There is one thing' said Bell 'now that all this commotion is over....Wendy, Peter and I are still criminals aren't we?'

'Yes you are' said Ruby.

'So aren't you going to arrest us?' said Wendy.

'No' said Dorothy 'the Swan is too busy right to be bothered with you. The mayor is in critical condition. We are only human after all. We can hardly be blamed if some criminals were to just slip by us'.

'But if you ever show your faces in Storybrooke again' said Ruby 'we will have you arrested. Then we will show no mercy in exacting the law'. Both Wendy and Bell nodded. They understood. They were being given a chance to escape this once and only this once.

 

$

 

It was about seven in the evening as Peter and Henry left the Hospital and heading toward the nearest Jewellery shop. It was to close in just an hour. Which gave the two young men just enough time. It was a handsome shop with a pretty girl serving behind the counter. Peter had something in particular in mind for what he wanted. So he approached the girl speaking to her in a low whisper. Henry however had no idea so he just looked at all the different pieces. There were so many. In Gold, Silver and Bronze. With many different stones and many different cuts. He didn't know what to choose for his Peter. But then he saw it. It was a necklace-the chain was gold and the piece attached to the chain was a miniature pipes. Pied Pipes. Like the ones the God Pan used in classical mythology or the ones the Pied Piper of Hamelin used. Henry had what he wanted for Peter. They paid the girl and left. Once outside the two exchanged what they had bought. Peter gift for Henry was a gold necklace as well but the pendent was very different. It was a love heart with an arrow going though it. But when Henry looked closer he realized it wasn't a heart but a pen-a quill going through the heart. He smiled. Before place it around his neck. He then lent into Peter one last time and was held by one last time. How long they would go without this they didn't know.

'I'll wear it everyday to remember you by' said Henry.

'Likewise' said Peter as he smelled Henry's hair.

'I love you' said Henry.

'I love you too' said Peter.

'We've never said that to each before' said Henry.

'No and if it is the last thing I do I going to make sure one day we can say to each other again, I am going to miss you so much' said Peter. They kissed again.

'I think its best that I leave now' said Henry 'its better I don't know how you're getting home. I might let something slip or my mothers might force it out of me'.

'Go' said Peter 'back to your mothers, they need you right now'. With that Henry was gone and Peter was alone. He turned and made his way to the bus stop to meet his brother and his ex-girlfriend.

 

$

 

Tiger Lily had booked them tickets on the next bus out of Storybrooke. It was agreed that it would be better that Henry didn't know where they were going. Ruby and Dorothy returned with Bell and Wendy. Wendy's younger brothers clutched at their sisters skirt and refused to speak to anyone else. Ruby and Dorothy only dropped the two young women and the boys to the corner of the street where the bus stop was. It was for the best that no one knew where the small group of former criminals was heading. This was the agreement. One chance to escape and that was all. Peter wished more then anything that Henry could have been there to see him off. To see him once more before he left. But Henry had gone back to the hospital and to his mothers side. It was decided for the best that he didn't know where the others were going. The only other person who could stay safely in Storybrooke now was Felix. He had no criminal record having never had his link to Peter officially discovered. Everything about this day had to stay off the books. Zelena would create some cover story for the newspapers. It would all for into place perfectly. As they bordered the bus Peter made his way down the back and sat by himself. He didn't want company. He wanted nothing. He needed to be alone. It was then a thought occurred to him that made him smile and even laugh.

'Regina had sworn to clean up the city, sworn to get rid of me and Gold' he grinned 'in a way she had kept that promise, I am no longer Peter Pan. That boy is dead and now I am once again Malcolm. Pan and Gold are gone. What will Madam Mayor do next?' he calmed then 'if she survives that is'. It was then that Malcolm noticed someone down to sit next them. It was Tiger Lily.

'I wanted to check on you' she said 'make sure you're okay, well as okay as you can be considering the circumstance'.

'I'm as about as okay as you can get considering the circumstances' said Malcolm 'but I do have one question how did you find out that I was been Peter Pan?'

'That was what made it so difficult' said Tiger Lily 'and why it took so long. We had only small clues at first. In the end we found someone who recognized your photo from before you joined the shadow. You had hitch hiked your way to Storybrooke so it became a matter of tracking down drivers who had give you lifts'.

'Ah, I see' said Malcolm. He closed his eyes 'I've done a lot of horrible things and all for what? It felt like Storybrooke was a candy shop and I was a kid who could do whatever I wanted'.

'Welcome back to reality' said Tiger Lily 'what made the heartless Peter Pan grow a conscience? Was it Henry Mills?'

'No, I always had a conscience he just made me realize I was lying to myself, something no one else could' said Malcolm. His hand found its way to the pendent around his neck and he squeezed it tightly.

'I know what it is like to be apart from someone you love' Tiger Lily.

'I know' said Malcolm 'as I said before you have nothing to be sorry for or to atone for....me on the other hand....'

'This is not about me' she said 'what I am saying is I understand your pain and I am here if you need me'.

'You don't have to be' said Malcolm.

'I want to be' said Tiger Lily. With that Malcolm started to cry. Clutching the pipes so hard in his hand it hurt. Tiger Lily folded him in her arms and held him close. She stroked his hair as his body shook.

'Do you remember when you saved my life' she said suddenly.

'You mean when I stopped you from drowning' he said.

'Yes, it was then I fell in love with you' she said.

'I'm sorry I couldn't love you back the way you deserve' said Malcolm but Tiger Lily just shrugged.

'It doesn't matter I'm well over it. Now we can start to put things to right all of us' she said. The Bus charged past the Hospital on its way out of Storybrooke. Malcolm looked out the window for perhaps one last glimpse of Henry but of course the other young man was by now well inside. Malcolm closed his eyes and let Tiger Lily rock him to sleep.

 

$

 

Henry had returned to the hospital around the same time Malcolm was boarding the bus set for ….Henry didn't know where. He didn't want to think about that for the moment though. He hurried back to the waiting room. Back his mother and aunt.

Zelena was asleep in the waiting room but Emma was up and pacing. She was ringing hands together and pulling her hair. Pulling it so hard that when her hands dropped back to her side she felt a hair or two come loose from head. She could easy make out the golden strands on the floor of waiting room. The vibrant colour standing out in front of the black carpet. It was then that Henry came back.

'Well?' said Emma looking at her son.

'They're all gone' he said.

'It's the right thing kid' she said. He nodded and then took his seat. Emma returned to her pacing and pulling at her hair.

'I take it there has been no news' said Henry.

'No and that is what worries me' said Emma 'there should be news, why the hell is it taking so long?'

'Life saving surgery doesn't exactly following a timetable Swan' came Zelena's voice. Both mother and son jumped.

'I thought you were asleep' said Emma.

'Who could sleep with you pacing and pulling at your hair' said Zelena 

'I'm worried and so are you we all are Swan but behaving like that won't help Regina'.

'Oh really and what would you know about help Regina' said Emma 'when you first showed up in this city it was to make Regina pay for having Cora for a mother wasn't it?'

'Yes it was, it was sometime after you left' said Zelena. Emma froze at that.

'I'm sorry' said Emma.

'So am I' said Zelena 'look just sit down, arguing won't solve anything and that pacing will just make us all nervous'. Emma slumped in her seat.

'Regina is always telling me to have good posture' said Henry 'Mum sitting like that is bad for your spine'.

'I don't care right now' said Emma as she started to drum her fingers on the arms of her chair.

'She finally sits down only to continue getting worked up' said Zelena. But then they all heard footsteps. Everyone fell silent and stopped moving. They hardly dared to breathe. Dr Wale walked back into the room.

'She is going to be okay' he said 'one of you can go into see her'. Zelena and Henry looked at Emma. The Swan got to her feet. She followed the doctor down the hall and towards the room where Regina was being kept. The mayor was in a bed in a private room. She was breathing very slowly. But her eyes were open. Emma approached slowly. She stood next to her ex(?) wife bed. She couldn't think of what to say but for one thing.

'I love you Regina' she said 'I always have and I always will'.

'I love you too Emma, even with all the mistakes we have both made' said Regina. Emma took hold of Regina's hand and stroked her thumb over Regina's knuckle. It was then and only then did the Swan bend down and kissed the Queen on the mouth. The Queen's fingers slid into Gold hair. But then Emma withdrew.

'Later' Emma said 'our son and your sister are waiting. The doctor said you were okay but they will want to see it for themselves'. Regina nodded.

'Send them in' she said.

 

$

 

Zelena and her nephew walked into the hospital room. Henry walked to his mothers side and made to hold her hand but she reached out and pulled him into an embrace.

'You stupid, stupid boy' she said 'falling in love with a man like that. Like I said before we are going to seriously have a talk about your taste in men'

'Well we can have that talk as much as you want but it's not going to change my mind' said Henry. He started crying then silently.

'What happened?' said Regina.

'I had them all sent away' said Emma 'it's too dangerous right now. Considering their pasts giving them a chance to escape was beyond kind'.

'It doesn't have to be forever Henry' said Regina 'true love is magic it always finds way, you two will be reunited'. Henry moved apart from his mother then and Regina looked at her sister.

'What happened to our mother?' said Regina.

'She's dead, so is Hades and Nimue' said Zelena. Regina nodded and the two sisters embraced. Both crying softly.

'She was a monster' said Regina.

'Maybe so but she was our monster' said Zelena 'her body has been collected though, it would be the least we could do to give her a good burial'. Regina nodded. She took hold of her sisters hand then. Zelena then took hold of Emma's hand. Who in turn put her other hand in Henry's. Henry took hold of Regina's other hand.

'We've been very stupid all of us' said Regina 'but we must move past all of that and remember we are a family no matter how fucked up we maybe'. They all nodded before dropping hands.

'Have you figured out what you are going to do accommodation wise?' said Zelena looking at Emma.

'No' said Emma 'there has been too much drama'.

'Accommodation?' said Henry and Regina.

'I'm moving out of mine and Killian's apartment' said 'Emma there are just too many memories there. I was very unfair to him' said Emma.

'We have a spare room at the house' said Regina 'you can stay there'.

'Wait does this mean-'began Henry.

'We're just going to couples counselling at the minute kid. Taking this slow' said Emma. But Henry still grinned.

'By it's very nature mums couple's counselling is for couples' he said. All three women rolled their eyes. But he had a point which also brought a smile to their lips.

 

$

 

Malcolm awoke in Tiger Lily's arms as the bus came to a halt. He looked out the widow. They were no longer in Storybrooke now but another city. An Untold City was the name of this place. They were here to see an old acquaintance of his before catching a flight back to flight back to London. To his parents. Malcolm felt his face. Plastic Surgery could only be reversed so much but hopefully. He shrugged and followed Tiger Lily off the bus. Malcolm was by now so tired that he let Wendy and Bell lead the way. They knew as well as he did where they were going. To large red brick building. Wendy knocked three times and then rang the bell twice. A woman opened the door.

'Hello Mary, long time no see' said Wendy 'we're here to see Mr Hyde is he in?'

'Yes of course he is' said Mary 'follow me'. She brought them first to the waiting room 'who are the patients?' Bell, Wendy and Malcolm followed her down another passage to the office. Hyde was a large and intimidating man with black hair and a strong beard.

'Ah Mr Pan, Miss Darling and Miss Green' he said 'what bring you all back to me, not satisfied with the faces I gave you?'

'Its not truly a matter of satisfaction that brings us here Mr Hyde but because these faces no longer serve us' said Malcolm 'I wish to return to the face I had when I first came to you can you make that happen?'

'Hmm, I believe in your case Pan it may be possible, the hardest part would be restoring your nose but I can think of ways. Do you ladies wish to become who you once were as well?' said Hyde.

'No' said Wendy 'Bell and I need new identities entirely, both our former selves and our current selves have too much blood on their hands'.

'I see and what of price' said Hyde.

'Consider all the favour you owe me repaid' said Malcolm. Hyde considered this very silently for a moment.

'Very well, I will speak with the Good Dr. Jekyll and we will see what we can do for you all. In the mean time please feel free to settle into the guest accommodation here' Hyde concluded bringing an end to the meeting.

 

'Have you though of the new name you will take?' said Bell.

'No' said Wendy 'in a way it is somewhat freeing though isn't our chance to start a new'. Bell nodded.

'I think the name Jane would suit you' Bell said.

'Jane, you know I rather like that and for you Mallory would suit you' Wendy said.

'For a surname how about Spiderwick' both girls nodded and kissed on that. From that they on they were known as Jane and Mallory Spiderwick. This story will now address them as such.

 

$

 

Felix drove Violet home. It had been a hell of night for all of them. After they had had word Regina was okay they left the hospital. Violet was silent the entire journey. Felix had hoped she would start the conversation but he guessed not. So he did.

'I know you like Henry' he said 'not me, I know you're not happy with the way things turned out but if you could just give me a chance I think I could make you really happy. Would do everything in my power to anyway'.

'From the minute I saw Henry I never thought about other boys' said Violet 'even now that he has his eyes on other boys I never thought of anyone else. I don't know if I feel about you that way'.

'I can accept that' said Felix. They pulled up outside her house.

'One date' said Violet.

'Really?' said Felix.

'Yes but like I said I don't know how I feel it might only go as far as that but since Henry and me is never going to happen I don't see why I should give another guy a chance' said Violet. Felix nodded. Violet gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the car and into her house. Felix smiled and drove home grinning.

 

$

 

Mal spent the week the hospital with her daughter Lily next to her. Lily refused to go despite her mothers protests. They gotten word that Regina was going to okay a few hours ago. Lily was now sleeping next to Mal's bed in a chair. Mal was reading the even newspaper. A story about a drug bust down by the docs covered the front lines. But it had been put down by Emma Swan. Nothing about Henry or Pan in any of it. On the inside was a smaller article about the Mayor's mother dying.

'Zelena sure works fast' said Mal to herself. She clicked her tongue wondering if she was in any of the newspapers. Maybe even just as causality?

 

A mere two week later Regina and Mal were both discharged from the hospital. Now came the next step for the Mills-Swan family marriage counselling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Henry's and Peter's or rather Malcolm's goodbye broken your heart? Don't worry there are still two chapters to go and a happy ending might still be dealt. ;)
> 
> I can't believe I'm on chapter eight of this. I always have such a problem finishing projects starting them is so much easier. I've also never written a story this long before so this is a first in a lot of ways. The last two chapters I will probably write both of them before I upload them. There are still some things the characters need to work out until the end comes :)
> 
> Also yes I did indeed include a shoutout to the Spiderwick Chronicles in a Once Upon A Time fan fiction and I am not sorry


	9. Love Will Find A Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post the last two chapters together but I having trouble finishing this so please bear with me. In the mean time here is chapter nine. Also if you were to go back to the older chapters you might notice a few changes. That is because I took to editing the older chapter because of spelling and grammar mistakes. Not saying they're perfect now I'm a horrible editor but they're improved. When I am finished I will probably go back over them again so there is as few mistakes as possible. But I am making no promises to get it perfect. Just do the best I can. Also I am not American so I don't write or speak American English. I actually live in Ireland so some of these grammar and spelling differences are because I speak a different version of English. English is really a horrible language. I am so glad I don't have to learn it.

Mulan and Aurora had set up their marriage/couples counselling service years ago. Both women were bisexual. While they offered their services to all types of couples they had a particular interest in same sex female couples like themselves. So Aurora found herself sitting in room with Storybrooke's two most powerful women, Emma and Regina. After the two clients had finished telling Aurora everything about their past she took a minute to process it all.

'So what exactly are your goals here?' Aurora said 'I can tell you two still love each other. I know love when I see it. You clearly want to be together. What is stopping you from going home tonight and doing just that?'

'We were hoping you could tell us that?' said Emma.

'The only person who can you two that is yourselves' said Aurora.

'Then how do you figure into this whole dynamic?' said Regina.

'Tell me, Emma and Regina are you familiar at all with the system of fortune telling known as Tarot card' said Aurora. Both the mayor and the commissioner looked at each with and then back at the consoler 'well the deck is divided into two. A major and a minor arcana. In the major Arcana there are two cards that always fascinated me. Those being the Priestess and the Hermit. They're job is not to give the fool the answers. No, you see the Priestess guided guides people such as Odysseus to the underworld. The Hermit hold a lamp to guide the fool along his path. But the fool or fools must always choose their own path'.

'Did you really have to give that to us like that?' said Regina 'I get your point but that was rather more like a monologue then an argument'.

'I find people tend to respond better to crypt monologues then to debates' said Aurora.

'You're good' said Emma 'so I take it Regina and I are the fools in this little scenario. How then do we move foreword?'

'Very simple the card of death is represented often by a Phoenix-something needs to die for something to be born, so the question become what needs to die here?' said Aurora. Regina groaned.

'Can we please stop using the tarot deck metaphor it's doing my head in? Secondly you're asking what needs to change for us to be together not about anyone dying or death. Well if going by what needs to change then we can start with Emma always running away from her bloody problem' Regina said. No one spoke after that and Regina bit her lip.

'So' said Aurora 'we have our first problem-you are scared that Emma will up and leave you again. So scared it is making you doubt giving her a second chance.'

'Well your annoying metaphor worked' Regina said 'I will give you that much'.

'After everything' said Emma 'you still think I would do that again? Maybe if you had never lied to me I would have stayed.'

'Problem two you don't trust her Emma' said Aurora 'I think you two are starting to see how this works. We will be meeting like this together and you're having one on one with Mulan or Ashley through out the coming months. Like I said I am simply your guide in all of this. It is the two of you doing most of the work. I will help you along, offer tools to help such as meditation and deep sleep exercises. You two have a lot of work ahead of you to resolve all of this tension'.

'As long as we don't talk about Tarot cards again I'm in' said Regina. Aurora laughed.

'Me too' said Emma.

 

$

 

Thus began Emma and Regina's therapy. It took place every Friday mourning without exception. The one on ones with Mulan or Ashley took place Monday evening for Regina and every Tuesday evening for Emma. Regina saw Mulan and Emma saw Ashley. These sessions proved to be far more stress then either the Queen or the Swan had foreseen. Arguments were common and sometimes even full blown fights. During the course of their therapy Emma surprised Regina with some news.

'I've decided to step down as commissar and let someone like Ruby or August take the reigns for a while' Emma said one evening.

'Why?' said Regina.

'During my one on one chats with Ashley we got to why I came back to Storybrooke, it was to be with our son and you. I've missed out on so much because of my own issues and want to try to make it up to him. He can't be coming home to an empty house everyday he needs family Regina. You can't take time off as Mayor but I can step down from my role for our family at least for a while' Emma said. 'I'm doing this for me as well as him and you. I've had enough adventure to last a life time right. I could do with some down time'. Regina nodded.

'There is something I should probably tell you about my sessions with Mulan' said Regina.

'Yes?' Emma said.

'I hate being in that big double bed all alone, I am not ready to let you back into my heart just yet but I figure if we are going to be a couple we need to be a couple' said Regina.

'Is that your way of saying you want to cuddle?' said Emma.

'Yes. But only cuddling for now' said Regina. Emma nodded.

 

$

 

In her next session with Mulan, Regina told her counsellor about that conversation.

'So I am to take it then you are moving things forward slowly' said Mulan.

'Yes, at a snails pace' said Regina 'I wish we could honestly just skip all of this and head back to our things use to be'.

'You know why that is not possible' said Mulan 'I have to ask you do you think you can stop Emma leaving you again?'

'No, I don't believe I can. I wasn't able to before' said Regina 'then again I didn't handle the situation very well'.

'How could you have handled it better?' said Mulan.

'Kept my cool, my voice under control' said Regina 'remind myself I have been through worse and not only survived but triumphed.

'Would doing all that stop her from leaving?' said Mulan.

'It might and it might not' said Regina 'all I know for certain is that it would make me feel better if I hadn't screamed at her, if I hadn't lost my temper'.

'So in other words you change you response not for her but for yourself?' said Mulan.

'Yes. Because at the end of the day that is all I can control' said Regina. As soon as she said that she smiled.

'There we go' said Mulan.

 

$

 

Henry's mothers were not the only ones in therapy. He was back to Dr. Hopper. Henry had stopped going to his sessions because he thought his romance with Pan had solved everything. He grinned ruefully when he realized the last time he had sat on this couch he had only just admitted he was gay. It seemed so long ago now even though it had really only been a few months. Even so he had things to sort out. He missed his boyfriend and wondered what he was doing now.

'How long did you two know each other?' said Dr. Hopper.

'Not long' said Henry 'it was really love at first sight'.

'Is there such a thing?' Hopper said.

'I believe there is it happened for my mums after all why shouldn't happen with me?' said Henry.

'You make a good point' Hopper said 'but running away with someone you have only just mate away from two admittedly flawed women who love was a very brash and foolish idea'.

'I know it was, it was like I was on this high' said Henry 'like I could do anything and nothing bad would happen'.

'I suppose that is what love does to people' said Hopper 'makes you feel as if you are invincibly. But Henry the lesson here is none of us are. How are your remaining friends Felix and Violet?'

'There good, they got together in the end but everyone seems to be pairing off and here I am without him' said Henry 'I feel lonely in a different way. It's nice having my mums again but...'

'You miss' said Hopper 'of course you do'. Henry felt tears spring to his eyes.

'I know we weren't together that long but I just feel like....'said Henry.

'Did your mothers ever mention the age gap between you two? Its a huge power imbalance Henry?' said Hopper.

'Oh please. He was a criminal overlord and I am the son of the two most powerful women in Storybrooke. You want to talk about power I suggest we start there and not with the age gap' said Henry 'he never mistreated me anyway and beside I am of the age of consent'.

'True' said Hopper.

 

$

 

Henry wanted to spend most of his days in bed but Felix and Violet wouldn't let him. They dragged him off to the cinema and theme parks or whatever they could think of. Emma also made sure he was always ready for school. Usually this things would annoy someone like Henry but he enjoyed them in a way. It was nice to have a parent there worrying about his uniform for a change-in a very strange way. But he still thought about Peter-he still called him that not knowing that Peter was once again Malcolm. Whenever his attention wondered he found himself clutching the pendent his boyfriend had given him. Henry had never told Peter about how he wanted to write. There was so much he wanted to still talk about to share. But there had been no word. Henry was starting to loose hope. Life passed by and bits of news reached his years about the different matters. Such as Gold being given life imprisonment on the other side of the country. Regina's clamp down on crime being effective. But all he wanted was word on Peter. Emma told Henry and Regina one day about how she had mate Killian at the Groceries.

'He's doing very well and he's dating someone new. I am very happy for him' she said.

'Who is it he's with?' Regina said.

'Belle French' said Emma.

'Golds ex' said Regina.

'Yes funny how the world works out isn't it?' said Emma.

'Not for all of us' said Henry. His mothers looked at each other. Before Emma pulled him close and hugged him.

'I'm sorry Henry but even if he never comes back for you, you will have us, we are not repeating our mistakes from before. We know better now' said Emma. Regina reached over and stroked her sons hair.

'No matter what happens you will have the two of us from now' Regina said. Henry nodded as his two mothers hugged him. He began to cry again but he hadn't cried like this before not for a very long time. His mother folded their arms around each other and him.

'There might not be a Peter for now, he thought but there is now a Emma and a Regina' he thought 'who know maybe I'll even get that little brother or sister one day'.

 

$

 

The Embryos that had been made from Emma's ovum had been given to her after she left Regina. This had been the agreement from the start. After all the Embryos did not contain Regina's genetic material. Her contribution had not been gametes but her uterus. So if someone else had been able to use those Embryos it would not have been Regina's responsibility. So the Embryos had remained frozen. Emma and Regina were not planning on doing anything with them. At least not yet. They knew though they would have to face the subject sooner or later but right now they had too much else on their plates.

 

$

 

Henry was not the only one longing for his boyfriend. So to was Malcolm. Having completely abandoned his Peter Pan identity with his old(ish) face now. He looked a lot like his brother. He supposed Jekyll and Hyde had been going for that though. Malcolm wondered if Henry would recognize him now. Maybe by his eyes. They were still the same shape and colour after all. Still the same blue Henry had fallen in love with. His hair was also the same colour. But his chin, noise and jaw were different now. He decided not to dwell on it too much. His father was called Matthew and his mother Mary. The family name was Barrie. Malcolm's mother had kept his room almost exactly the way he had left it. She had kept it clean hoovered and changed the bedding every week. Like with the rest of the house. It was in that room Malcolm now sat. He had been avoiding his family most days. His reunion with his parents had been a strange one. They were older, his father once dark blond hair was now turning grey. His mother's roots were white. Both had shadows under their eyes. Dark shadows. He had walked into their house and they had both been sitting at the kitchen table. The chair sitting around the table were new but everything else seemed the same. He had stood their for a long time wondering what to say to the two of them. They didn't say anything either. The silence stretched on and on until finally his brother pulled at his arm. They went to his room to pack away his things. Unlike Henry's family they couldn't go to therapy because Malcolm had broke multiply laws and crossed so many lines. He had a few saving graces. One was that Jane and Mallory Spiderwick had rented an apartment not far from his old home. It had only been during one of his usual visits to them that he brought up something he had almost forgotten about to Jane.

'I know it was you who brought Henry to the Crocodile that night' he said 'I might to find you and force you to explain why. But then Regina and Emma began to move against me and Gold very efficiently and I guess I forgot.'

'I think you know now why I brought him that night' said Jane.

'I do, he was already important to the Mayor and the Commissioner so you had to make him important to me and to Gold as well' Malcolm said 'but of course the plan was never really yours was it, you were being played like a fiddle yourself'.

'By that bitch Cora' said Jane 'she had us all wrapped around her finger from day one. She outsmarted us all even Gold, just to be mayor of Storybrooke'.

'She nearly succeeded too' said Malcolm.

'Speaking of each do you know who is the new leader of Storybrooke's underworld?' said Jane.

'No' said Malcolm.

'Some guy called Neal Cassidy and his rival is Robin Hood' said Jane 'apparently they are not nearly as ruthless as you and Gold were though. Rumor has it that the Hood guy even give most of what he steals to people who live in poverty. The underworld in Storybrooke is not what it once was'.

'Maybe that is for the best' said Malcolm 'I was nothing short of a monster'.

'We all were' said Jane 'how are things at home?'.

'Don't ask' said Malcolm.

'You'll figure it out with them in the end' said Jane.

'Speaking of which you seem to have forgotten all about your mother' said Malcolm.

'Yeah well that's because of something Ruby told me about my file' said Jane 'my mother is already dead. She died alone of cancer the same year I first mate Henry. I spent all that time plotting revenge and being angry at a woman who was already dead'.

'Shows just how wrong our priorities can be doesn't it?' Malcolm said, scratching his head.

'Yes, it does. My priorities should have been my brothers all that time not revenge' she said.

'If it makes you feel better I think you've done a good job at prioritizing your two brothers' he said.

'Thank you but I gave so much head space to a woman who really wasn't worth it' said Jane 'live and learn, I suppose'.

 

$

 

Another saving grace for Malcolm during those early days home was his brother. His brother and him spent so much time talking. Catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Tiger Lily would join them frequently enough. Malcolm learned about James's first experience with a girl. How Tiger Lily was planning on heading to college in Boston and much more.

'You know Malcolm there is actually an access course at Boston University' said Tiger Lily 'since you never finished school you should apply. After all your skills as a lord of a criminal underworld aren't really transferable'.

'I suppose so but I have no idea what I want to do' said Malcolm.

'That's the point of access to give you a taste' said Tiger Lily 'James planning on coming to Boston as well the year after me'.

'Well I suppose trying it out wouldn't hurt' said Malcolm 'besides things here are so tense since I've come back. Mum and Dad don't seem to know what to do with me'.

'You don't seem to know what to do with them' said James 'it's like you're all playing hot potato'.

'Well do you have any idea on how to stop playing this game of hot potato' said Malcolm. James shrugged his shoulders and the conversation turned back to Boston. But Malcolm knew that even if he left for Boston he had to talk to his parents first even if we could never repair what had happened he had to try.

'Oh, Malcolm don't forget you know where else is close to Boston' said Tiger Lily with a smile. Malcolm turned to look at her eyebrows raised.

 

$

 

Far away Emma and Regina were preparing for bed. Emma slept with her long blond hair tied up into a loose and low ponytail but before doing so she brushed it. Regina looked over at her partner(their agreed upon term as it felt too soon to be saying wife) and was caught be the sight. Regina remembered the first they had slept together how that Golden hair had smelled and felt. It looked like gold but was so soft. Regina walked up behind Emma and run her hands through that soft gold. Emma felt her breath catch. Then a heart that started in her breasts travelled down to her clit. She felt herself growing wet as she leaned back to Regina's touch. The Queen bent down and kissed the Swan's mouth. Emma and Regina then pulled apart.

'Are you sure about this?' Emma said.

'Yes I am sure' Regina said. Their mouths mate again and again. Emma pulled off Regina's blouse and bra. She then bit into one of Regina's nipples. Regina's back arched as she felt Emma's hand stroke her other breast. They fell back onto the bed together. Their legs interlocking. Hands pulled at cloths and hair.

'Do you still keep the dental dams in the bedside table?' Emma said.

'Yes' Regina breathed. Emma fetched one and placed the sheet of latex over Regina's clit and lips.

'I haven't done this in a while might be a bit rusty' said Emma.

'By the time I am finished with you, you will be far from rusty' said Regina.

Emma laughed before she lowered her face down. Regina's back arched once again and she moaned. She began to move her hips up to Emma's mouth, fucking her mouth. She pulled at Emma's golden hair. Regina twisted and screamed on the bed until her hips jolted and a flood of fluid drenched her bed and Emma. Emma smiled. Regina had always been a squirter. Emma raised up and kissed Regina's mouth. Before she was flipped onto her back and heard Regina pull on latex glove.

'I remember how much you liked my fingers inside of you' said Regina 'will we see if I can get my whole fist up there?'

'You're welcome to try' said Emma.

'Challenge accepted' said Regina. She leaned foreword and started with her index finger. Rubbing Emma's clit at the same time with her other hand. Now it was Emma's turn to twist and turn in a woman's arms until finally an orgasm hit sending waves across her body. It was after that the two women fell asleep not bothering to change the sheets. They could do all of that in the mourning and they could talk about what they had just done meant in the mourning as well.

 

$

 

The next mourning they had breakfast and a pot of tea Regina made. Henry joined them and told about his plans to go to Boston.

'Why Boston?' said Emma.

'Because it's not too far from here but far enough for me to have the proper college experience' said Henry 'if anything happens here I can be back in a day'.

'True' said Emma. Henry drank the last of his tea.

'Felix and Violet are planning on going as well' he said.

'This doesn't have anything to do with anyone else does it Henry?' Emma said.

'It might' said her son and his mothers exchanged looks.

'We can't say we approve but if he makes you make then we won't interfere' said Regina 'as long as he doesn't break any more laws that is'.

'Noted' said Henry 'thank you'. He stood kissed them both on the cheek goodbye and headed off. When he was gone Emma turned to Regina.

'About last night did it mean something to you?' Emma said.

'Yes it did' Regina said.

'Regina we sleep together, we've had sex, we are raising a son, we can still have more kids if we choose, we live together. You're are my wife in everything but name' said Emma 'I want you two be my wife in all of that and in name'. Emma reached out her hand. Regina was silent for a moment before reaching out and taking Emma's hand.

'I want that too' said Regina. She grasped her wife's hand in her own.

 

$

 

Things for Malcolm and his parents were still at a stand still until finally he decided to make them dinner one night.

'You can cook' said his mother in surprise.

'I learned how to' he said shrugging 'it's not that difficult'. His mother nodded. 'By which I mean my boyfriend gave me a few pointers in the kitchen' he added in his head.

His parents, his brother and Malcolm sat down to share a meal for the first time in many years. It was enjoyable. They laughed and told jokes. Stories too. It was only at the end of the meal that Mary and Matthew exchanged glances. They turned towards their eldest son.

'Malcolm' said Matthew 'your mother and I just want to say how sorry we are. We never should have treated you like we did'.

'I'm the one who should be sorry. How can you take me back I should be in prison like Gold' said Malcolm 'I was a complete monster'.

'Maybe so' said Mary 'but that doesn't change the fact that you are our son. You can't do anything from within prison. Tiger Lily told us about Boston. We think you should go it would be good for you. But unlike the last time you left I want you to know you will always have a home wherever we are'. Malcolm nodded.

'Also' Matthew said 'we heard about you and that boy Henry. Make sure you bring him home to meet us'. Malcolm smiled.

'To think all I had to do was become one of the worst crime bosses in Storybrooke to get the love and acceptance of my family' he thought to himself, careful not to say that one.

 


	10. Lost Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we're at the end. I hope you all enjoyed the ride.

Regina, Emma and Zelena decided to travel out to Boston to help Henry move and to see the place. Zelena had never been so left her little girl with Ruby and joined her family as they headed off. Henry would be living in a shared student accommodation with Felix and Violet. That is if we could survive these three women sing-along on the way there. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't Taylor Swift's newest album.

'Because baby now we got bad blood' the three women sang as Henry covered his ears and felt like crying. Maybe he should have gotten a ride with Felix and Violet instead. Oh well they would be there soon.

 

$

 

Henry wasn't the only one heading to Boston. Malcolm and Tiger Lily had just gotten off their plan. They were currently getting some food before catching the train.

'How long do you think before I can see him?' said Malcolm.

'I don't know Malcolm' Tiger Lily said 'he's your boyfriend its up to you to figure out how to get back together with. You're in the same country as him now so that improves your chances'.

'I guess it is' he smiled 'this is a very different trip from the last one that took us here' Malcolm said.

'Last time we were here you had just walked away from being lord of the Underworld in Storybrooke' she said 'what happened to your Empire once you left it'.

'It crumbled to be honest. You cut off the head and the body dies. There are new men now the street now but none of them are what Gold and I use to be' Malcolm said 'it feels like it was a life time ago now'.

'It's been only a year' Tiger Lily said.

'I know but it does feel like it was another life' he said. She rolled her eyes at that.

 

$

 

Henry was actually grateful for his mothers and aunt coming with him because many hands were needed to life bags and boxes out of the car. Violet arrived soon after that. Henry wished he had his own car like her. The there was more stuff to move. Felix had ridden with Violet. He grinned and gave a high five when he saw him. Before leaving they all had a lunch out together. Before leaving Regina and Emma both hugged Henry.

'You okay kid?' Emma said

'Yeah, I feel like a weight is off my shoulders now I'm outside of Storybrooke. I do love the place, it is my home but so much happened there that it feels good to have a change'.

'It always does kid' said Emma. With that they said their goodbyes and Henry watched as Emma, Regina and Zelena drove away blowing him kisses and waving as they did so. Henry smiled before heading to his room to get some much needed rest.

'Henry' he heard Violet call as he walked past the kitchen.

'Yeah?' Henry said.

'There is a party on tomorrow night at the college bar for all freshers' she said 'me and Felix are going'.

'Okay, I'll come along' Henry said 'remember what happened at the last party I went to?'

'You mean the one where you made out with the infamous Peter Pan?' Violet said 'if he shows up tomorrow night I will give you twenty dollars'.

'You're on' said Henry. He headed to his room and curled into ball under his covers after stripping to his underwear.

'I wish he actually would show up' Henry thought before he slipped into a deep sleep.

 

$

 

After a very long train journey Malcolm and Tiger Lily were finally at their new home. They took up residence in a student village near campus. Malcolm was getting ready for bed when Tiger Lily knocked on his door.

'There a party on tomorrow night for freshers' she said 'we should go'.

'Sure' Malcolm smiled but it was a sad smile 'the last time I was at a party was when I mate Henry'.

'We're not too far from Storybrooke right now. Maybe you can track him down at the week end' said Tiger Lily.

'True, goodnight' he said.

'Goodnight' she said before closing his door. Malcolm lay in bed thinking about Henry. Missing him. He wished he could go find him right now but it was late and on Monday he would have classes for the first time. He missed Henry though. He wished he could have Henry in his bed tonight even if it was just to cuddle. He smirked then. If Henry was in his bed tonight they would probably be having heaps of crazy I missed you sex. If only Henry was here. If only.

 

$

 

Henry took the next day exploring the college while Violet and Felix took liberty of their new found freedom in the bedroom. Henry did not need to hear that happening through the thin walls. It made him miss Peter too much. He had lunch in the college bar. It was a large and spacious bar with a dance floor. It served an amazing Pizza for just a fiver. He smiled tonight would be fun even if Peter wasn't there to dance with him. There was a catwalk running on the upper part of dance floor with some chairs on it. Henry wondered if anyone had ever fallen off the catwalk when they had had too much to drink. He chuckled before heading back to his house. As he walked back he looked around the student village. All the houses seemed to be pretty much the same. Modern but well built and tasteful.

 

$

 

Malcolm for his part spent the day in bed. He liked to sleep a habit he had kept from when he had been Peter Pan. He had after all mostly worked at night then. He got up around five in the afternoon and got dressed. He was looking foreword to partying. He and Tiger Lily went to go get fish and chips before heading to the college bar. It was about eleven when they walked in and got themselves drink before sitting up on the cat walk above the dance floor watching as the place filled with student. The music blared and Malcolm found himself relaxing. It was nice to be in a club and not running the place for a change. As he gazed out over the crowd however he saw someone that made his entire body go rigid and shake at the same time.

'He can't be' Malcolm said 'he can't be here'.

'Who?' Tiger Lily said. She followed Malcolm's line of vision and saw him too. 'Well fates a funny thing isn't it. There is your little boyfriend you've been pining over this whole time'. Malcolm stood. His legs felt weak. He felt Tiger Lily put a hand on his shoulder 'go get him lover boy'. Malcolm smiled weakly and then headed over into the crowed to track down Henry Mills. When he saw Henry heading into the men's he followed him. Henry went into a cubicle while Malcolm went to wash his hands. He heard the cubicle door open behind him and a gasp as Henry saw Malcolm's reflection in the mirror.

'Sorry' Henry said as he want to wash his hands 'you remind me of someone I know'.

'I hope it is someone handsome' said Malcolm.

'He is very handsome' said Henry.

'So does that mean you think I'm handsome' said Malcolm.

'The person I was talking about is actually my boyfriend so you should find someone else to flirt with' said Henry.

'Really is he here tonight?' Malcolm said.

'No, sadly he's not' Henry said.

'Poor you if that's the case maybe you'll dance with me' said Malcolm.

'I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work' said Henry. Malcolm smiled this was a lot of fun.

'You know what I don't believe you really have a boyfriend. What's his name?' Malcolm said.

'Peter' said Henry. His face was growing red.

'Oh were art thou Peter' said Malcolm.

'Fuck you' said Henry turning to the door.

'You use to like it when I quoted Shakespeare' said Malcolm. Henry stopped. He turned back to look at Malcolm again.

'How...' Henry said.

'I mate you in the Crocodile, we kissed, you sort me out again we slept together, I took you on a date to the Carnival, you were kidnapped, I teamed up with your mothers to save you' Malcolm said. He had lost his smile and his face was marble. He reached in his jumper and pulled out the pendent Henry had give him. Henry likewise pulled out the pendent his boyfriend had given him. Henry took a step foreword and felt Malcolm's face.

'Peter' he whispered.

'Not any more, I've gone back to my old name, face and life. Peter Pan is gone now, you'll have to settle for plain old Malcolm' said Malcolm.

'Malcolm or Peter you're still you' said Henry 'and fuck you for that little stunt you just pulled' with that Henry pressed his mouth to Malcolm's. His arms wrapped around Henry waist and lifted him up off the floor.

'Lets say we blow this joint and go have heaps of crazy I missed you sex back at my place' said Malcolm.

'Yeah. I just have to let Violet and Felix know' Henry said.

'They're here? Oh I should probably tell Tiger Lily we're leaving' said Malcolm.

'You live with your ex girlfriend' said Henry 'now that just sad'.

'I am deeply wounded' said Malcolm.

 

$

 

Henry walked hand in hand with Malcolm. The younger of the two was basically skipping.

'You seem very happy' Malcolm said.

'Happy, I'm outrageously gay' said Henry.

'Lol, pun' said Malcolm.

'Oh do you have condoms back at your place?' said Henry.

'I guess that means we will be visiting the late night pharmacy' said Malcolm before pulling Henry in for a deep long kiss.

 

$

 

The two boys bought lube and condom. The girl behind the register gave them a wink. They both blushed. They left holding hands again.

'I don't think I can wait to get to my place part of me wants to have take you down some dark alley way' Malcolm said.

'Keep dreaming big boy' Henry said.

'Can't blame a big boy for trying' Malcolm said with a wink and kissed Henry's cheek. In the end they settled for Henry's accommodation. Predominately because there was already one couple living there. That and Malcolm felt weird with the idea of Tiger Lily hearing him and Henry having sex.

'You think it would be weird for Tiger Lily to overhear your bedroom activities' said Henry as he grabbed Malcolm's ass and squeezed it 'I know for a fact my mothers are having sex again.'

'Gross' said Malcolm 'sooner not talk about that pair having sex right before we do but what ever turns you on' he ran his fingers through Henry's hair. Malcolm's cheek was rewarded with Henry suddenly grabbing the hardening bulge in Malcolm's pants and squeezing it firmly. Malcolm's back arched and he let out something between a gasp and a moan. Henry began to rub the hardening bulge rather vigorously.

'Oh you're really are a big boy' said Henry. He leant forward and bit into Malcolm's neck betting down until he left a red mark there. 'That's for that Hickey you gave me the first night we were together'. Malcolm pushed Henry down onto the bed and pulled off their shirts. He ran his hands over Henry's upper body and played with his nipples. Next he pulled off Henry's trousers and began to lube up his finger. He rubbed the opening of the other boy. Henry gasped and twisted under him.

'Oh' said Malcolm 'I am so paying you back for what you did earlier grabbing my cock like that' he said as he grabbed Henry's 'you're such a naughty little boy'. As always it started with one finger and then Malcolm moved slowly onto adding more digits. Henry moaned and writhed under his boyfriend's clutches. Malcolm then began to lube up his cock and rolled on a condom. He pushed himself Henry. They lay on the bed as Henry began to adjust to the feeling of being full before he grabbed Malcolm's shoulders and flipped them over. Now on top Henry began to ride Malcolm. Malcolm clutched Henry's hips and began to pump upwards. Moving his hips to match Henry's.

'Oh my god, how did you get so good at this?' Malcolm said his back arching as he groaned. The heat inside his groin was unbearably and he couldn't contain it much longer.

'I practised with a dildo' said Henry with a smirk.

'Did you really? Well it's paid off' said Malcolm 'I really can't hold it much longer'.

'Neither can I' said Henry. After he had said he felt the heat inside reach an unbearable level and then he came all over his boyfriend's stomach. Malcolm felt Henry's muscles clamp down on him and with that he was gone too. Henry rolled over him. Both of them laid there breathing long deep breaths. After a while Henry turned on his side and ran his fingers across Malcolm's chest.

'Again?' Malcolm said.

'No. I think I need a while longer to recover' said Henry with a yawn as he curled up against Malcolm's chest 'I missed this so much'.

'So did I' said Malcolm as he inhaled the scent of Henry's hair. Henry curled up even closer to him and then his breathing became very slow and even. 'Have you gone to sleep?' Malcolm said. Henry didn't answer. Malcolm very gentle rolled the young man onto his back to see that yes Henry was indeed fast asleep. He laughed. Before he too put his head down and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

$

 

That night Malcolm had a dream that he was flying high in the air. Like he was a bird but he had no wings. He was weightless happy and free. But then he heard the clocks strike 8 in the evening and he fly then as fast as he could to a small house. There was a window there. He didn't understand it was supposed to be open for him. But instead it was barred shut. Looking in he could see his mother sitting inside with a baby on her lap. Malcolm yelled and shook the bars but she didn't hear him. She slept on soundly. He was about to give and fly away when he heard a voice. Turning he saw another boy standing there with a dark skinned dark haired girl. The girl had a crow bar in hand and the boy had a hammer. Together they pulled apart the bars on the window. Malcolm fly in and thanked them both home and happy at last.

 

$

 

'Peter' said Henry 'I mean Malcolm' he corrected himself as he shook Malcolm awake 'are you okay? You sounded like you were having some kind of nightmare'.

'Well to be fair it did start off like that' said Malcolm.

'Why what happened?' Henry said.

'You and Tiger Lily' Malcolm said.

'You really have a thing for her don't you?' Henry said. Malcolm grabbed Henry's hands.

'Tiger Lily and I were friends before we started dating and if I was straight we would still be together but I'm not and I'm with you. So why are you so jealous?' Malcolm said.

'I guess I just wish I had known you as long as she has and …..you consider he so important' said Henry.

'First off, I am in love with you not her, I would say I love Tiger Lily like the sister I never had but since she is my ex that would be too weird. Second off she has known me for longer but you get to have me for as long as we're both alive so I think you win' Malcolm said. Henry smiled at that.

'I love you too' he said. With that he kissed Malcolm on the mouth. 'Lets go get some breakfast.'

 

$

 

They went to a local cafe and ordered some pancakes. Malcolm caught Henry up on everything that had happened to him since they had last seen each other. Henry told Malcolm all about his mothers and how they were doing.

'Also Gold escaped prison. He's gone into hiding now. His wife left him' said Henry.

'Really?' said Malcolm 'who is she with now?'

'Emma's ex-husband Killian' Henry said. Both of them laughed at that.

'Funny how things turn out' said Malcolm.

'We're not ones to talk' said Henry.

'No, we are not' said Malcolm. It was then that Henry's phone started buzzing. He excused himself and went outside.

'Sorry, it's Regina' he said winking at his boyfriend. Malcolm glanced at Henry from the window of the cafe. He saw Henry having what looked like a normal chat when suddenly his boyfriend's face broke into a huge grin. He then started crying all of a sudden.

'Tears of joy' thought Malcolm 'wonder what Regina just told him'. Henry came back into the cafe. 'What's going on?' Malcolm said.

'I'm going to have a little brother or sister' said Henry. Malcolm reached out and squeezed his hand.

'Congratulations' Malcolm said.

'I told her about you' said Henry.

'What did she say?' Malcolm said his smile faltering.

'That she doesn't approve but she won't stand in the way of my happiness. Also if she ever sees the face of Peter Pan again she will arrest you' Henry said.

'The face of Peter Pan?' Malcolm said.

'That's right' said Henry. They held each other's hands and smiled at each other.'

 

♡♡♡

 

Eight Months Later

 

As Malcolm drove Henry back to Storybrooke for the birth of his younger sibling(his mothers had decided not to ask if it was a boy or a girl) he brought his boyfriend up to date on Jane and Mallory Spiderwick and their two 'son' John and Edward.

'Why didn't she change her brother's names?' Henry said.

'Because they have no criminal record and most of the underworld didn't know they existed. Even I didn't know they existed. The only one who could track them down now is Gold but he has bigger problems right now then hunting down all his old subordinates' said Malcolm. 'Rumour has that he is the father of Neal the new crime boss in Storybrooke. Not as good as his old man though'.

'Maybe you could teach him a thing or two' said Henry.

'Those days are behind me now' said Malcolm.

'I know they are' said Henry he smiled.

 

♡♡♡

 

Emma had been up most of the night as her child was born. Regina was sleeping. The nurse told her that someone was waiting at reception for her with a boutique of white roses. She headed out half expecting Henry but instead it was Killian Jones and Belle French.

'We wanted to stop by and say congratulations' he said.

'And to let you know there are no hard feelings on our part for everything that happened' said Belle. Emma smiled.

'Thank you' I'm so glad that the two of you have found each other you both deserve happiness' said Emma.

'Yes, my father was horrified when I first told him about Killian but he after he got to know him said he was a lot better then that beast' said Belle.

'Must you always tell that story' said Killian.

'Yes because people always find it so funny' she said. Emma began cracking up, covering her mouth. 'You see even your ex wife finds it funny' said Belle. Killian rolled his eyes. He gave Belle a look that was half affection and half exasperation.

'So did you have a boy or a girl?' he said turning back to Emma. Before Emma could answer. She heard someone call her name out. Turning she saw Henry hurrying towards her. Mother and son hugged each other tightly.

'Long time no see kid' Killian said.

'Long time no see' said Henry 'you must be Miss French' Henry extended his hand to Belle.

'Such a polite young man' she said.

'Oh' said Henry 'this is my boyfriend Malcolm'.

'Pleasure to meet you' Emma said reaching out her hand. Malcolm shook knowing full well Emma knew who he had been.

'You look familiar' said Belle.

'I get that a lot, I suppose I just have one of those kinds of faces' said Malcolm.

'I suppose so' said Belle. But then she shrugged. Malcolm inwardly sighed with relief. Emma knew who he was and that was way too much for him right now.

'So' said Henry 'do I have a brother or a sister?'

'You have a little brother' his mother said smiling.

'What are you going to name him?' Henry said.

'We names you after Regina's father so we decided to name your brother after my father, David' said Emma 'we thought choosing a D name would be a nice way to remember too the other baby that was going to be your brother', Henry had to choke back tears at that before hugging Emma again.

'Can I see them?' he said.

'Sure kid but we will have to be silent as Regina only just nodded off-finally' she said.

 

♡♡♡

 

But Regina was awake when they went in.

'You had only just gotten to sleep when I left' said Emma.

'Well' said Regina 'it's a wise woman who knows her son'. Regina and Henry hugged. 'This must be the boyfriend' said Regina extended her hand which Malcolm shook. Regina definitely knew who he was but wasn't saying anything to him about it either. Henry approached the crib where his little brother was. The baby boy was awake just like his mother. Baby David had one eye open. Henry bent closer and could swear his little brothers eye moved over his whole face getting a good look at him.

'Can I hold him?' Henry said. Emma gentle lifted the little boy into Henry's arms. Malcolm watched smiling. 'Don't just stand over their bae come and say hello?' said Henry. With that Malcolm did come over. Both of David's eyes were open now. Taking them in as it were. He began to make a sucking sound then and Regina sighed.

'Give him to me he does that when he's hungry' she said.

 

♡♡♡

 

Emma took Henry and Malcolm to get some coffee while they left Regina to feed David.

'Well' said Malcolm 'I just saw the most adorable thing ever'.

'My baby brother' said Henry.

'Well more you holding your baby brother, you just looked so cute right then I wanted to squeeze you' said Malcolm.

'We should make one of those one day' Henry said squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

'One how about a whole load' said Malcolm.

'Boys, finish your education first before you make me into a grandmother' said Emma.

'I said one day mom, not right now' said Henry 'but if you're so eager to be a grandmother then I'm sure we can find a surrogate somewhere around Boston University'.

'Dear god what have I gotten myself into' said Malcolm laughing 'like mother like son I guess'.

'What are you implying?' said Henry.

'I wasn't implying anything at all' said Malcolm 'but I feel the end to tell you I am not ready to have kids yet'.

'Neither am I' said Henry 'no here seems to understand when I'm joking' he turned back to his mother 'hows aunt Zelena and her daughter oh, and Ruby and Dorothy?' he said.

'Everyone is very well kid' said Emma we have time for a proper catch up now she smiled.

'You must tell me about Violet and Felix?' she said,

'They're both doing great' Henry smiled. He squeezed Malcolm's hand again. Everything was going to be okay. It looked like a happy ending at long last.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was motivated to write this story for a number of reasons 
> 
>  
> 
> (Spoiler warning if you're not up to date with the show). 
> 
>  
> 
> The first one being that I really do love Swan Queen as a couple but the creators of the show don't seem to be able for whatever reason to take it beyond subtext. As a bi woman this is very annoying to me. Emma and Regina are stuck with male love interests refuse to go away. Even when killed off one comes back from the dead being resurrected by Zeus and now in an alternative timeline we have Robin Hood reappearing. I'm sorry but when a story starts to diverge from established rules like that it really starts to become nonsensical. It had previously been established that no magic could awake the dead. Both Cora and Rumpelstiltskin said that. No one knows more about magic then the two of them. Even when Rumpelstiltskin was brought back in season three it was at great cost. A life for a life. Neal's death is still felt even seasons after it has happened. Trying to bring the dead back for Dr. Frankenstein and Regina had horrible consequences for them both. But this was just hand weaved with a God did it and alternative timeline travel.
> 
> Another reason why I have lost patience with the show is because I can't stand the Golden Lace ship (namely Rumple and Belle). Their relationship is abusive and exploitative. I despise Rumple's treatment of Belle. I am not saying Belle is a saint either she does some pretty shitty things as well but it just furthers that their relationship is not healthy. Belle getting pregnant and that whole story line with her son just left a bad taste in my mouth. I would honestly like to see them break up for good and both get some therapy. I would love to see Belle with someone new. I like the idea of her being with Killian (he and Robin are not bad guys it's the writing not them). I also like the ship Red Beauty. I might do a one shot about it separate from this story.
> 
> Finally the whole Dorothy and Ruby episode was nice but not nearly enough. First off they have disappeared from the show and there is no sign of them coming back as of yet. You can only have queer ladies for one episode apparently . The sleeping warrior ship was also treated terrible. I felt heartbroken for poor Mulan. Queer women falling for straight girls does happen but it would have been nice to see a happy couple rather then another heartbroken lady. The show is now in it's sixth season and this is the best it has done with queer representation despite having plenty of chances for it (Swan Queen, Red Beauty, Red Gale, Sleeping warrior) but it hasn't used any of them to their full potential. Are the writer obligated to include Queer couples? No of course not but if that is the case cut the subtext and the half baked story lines and if you're not going to use them properly why include them at all? Even if they couldn't make Swan Queen happen for whatever reason there is nothing to prevent creating other Queer couples. They already have one. If they incorporated it into the over all narrative I would be really happy with Red Gale but they haven't. Thus I set out to create my own Queer narrative for these ladies. Swan Queen is of course central focus here but I also included other couples as supporting characters.
> 
> The Peter and Henry ship would probably never have been cannon even without the awful Peter Pan being Rumple's father story line but I liked the ship so I included it as the other central couple. I could keep harping on but I think everyone by now gets the picture. You're welcome to debate me on this but you're unlikely to change my mind about it. So that's why I wrote this story. i hope you enjoyed it. I might have to change some of the tags once this chapter goes up. I don't think I have Belle/Rumple up there but I will take it down if I do. I wasn't intending to break them up it just happened. As is the way with stories. Also just for the regard Emma and Regina in the fic were back together for over a year before trying to get pregnant. As for why they did it so soon. Well they're both getting on in years if they didn't do it soon they might have been able too(there is such a thing as leaving it too late).

**Author's Note:**

> Reveiw please.


End file.
